Duets
by Megan Faye
Summary: After a drunken night, things change for Allison and Greg!
1. Prologue

Title: Duets

Rating: PG-13

Summery: A drunken night and a rough Monday morning may lead to something more

Disclaimer: Fox owns House, M.D. and my soul. Also, much of this was written when I was on Vicodin, for dental work done.

_A. N.: This first bit is short, as its just the set up of the story. There is PLENTY more to come!_

* * *

_Prologue_

The splitting head-ache aside, Allison Cameron was pissed as all hell when the sun, filtering through the trees, hit her eye-lids. While usually a comforting feeling, she swore at the sun's very existence. It Was Too Early To Be Alive. As she glanced at her clock, she saw that it was, in fact, nearly 7:00 in the morning, and her coffee pot would have made use of its timer 13 minutes earlier. She sniffed at the air, confirming that there was coffee, thank God. As she rolled from her bed, her left leg refused to untangle from the sheets, and she ended up ass over head on the hard-woods.

"I hate Mondays," she groaned, picking herself up. Allison rubbed at her head and yawned as she stumbled into the kitchen. Coffee was dribbling from the counter tops to the floor. The coffee pot wasn't center under the filter, opening it to allow the coffee to go into the pot. Had to go somewhere. The floor seemed as good of a place as any. "Not again!" she squeaked, grabbing the towel from the oven door. "I HATE MONDAYS!"

As soon as the spill was cleaned, the fresh coffee put on, and a granola bar eaten (inhaled it closer to the actual action) Allison decided it was time for a shower.

However, Monday had another idea.

"House!?" she screamed, upon opening the bathroom door, to see her ex-boss brushing his teeth. She made an effort to cover her legs when a flash of the night before smacked her head on; visions of drinks and flesh and screaming his name flooded her.

"You _can_ call me Greg," he responded.

"Oh my God."

"God works, too. I mean," he paused, spitting and rinsing. "You said it enough last night." He wiggled his eyebrows as Allison shoved him out of her bathroom. "So the chances of us showering together are slim?"

"Slimmer than a bulimic teen model."

Slam.

* * *

"You're late."

"You're observant."

"You left with House last night, and that never leads anywhere good," Lisa Cuddy started as she held pace with the head of her ER. "House is also late. Albeit, earlier than he would normally arrive, he's still late." Cameron rolled her eyes. "He is also wearing the same clothes from yesterday."

"How is that unusual?" Cuddy sighed.

"Can you at least give me a heads up? How much damage control will I be doing? How much gloating should we expect from him? Are you seriously considering homicide at this point?"

"Wow. This is so none of your business-"

"Hello, Ladies." House followed them into Cuddy's office. "In case you were wondering, I was referring to Cuddy's Buddies," he whispered, staring at his boss's chest.

"Greg, eyes up here. Don't screw with me."

"Been there, done that, moved on to someone younger, hotter, and _so much_ better in bed."

"I doubt that."

"Hello!? I'm right here!" Cameron squealed.

"Cameron, I will handle this," Cuddy said, gesturing toward the door. Cameron rolled her eyes and stormed from the office, muttering something about refusing to work another Monday ever again. "If you piss her off, you will be in charge of bed pans for a year."

"But _mom_!"

"You May not brag, harass or otherwise torment her," Cuddy said over his whining. He had no choice but to shut his mouth. "Otherwise you Will be working bedpan duty between cases. Get out of my office, and go see your team. You have a patient."

"You were a lit more fun before Wilson turned basket-case on you." Cuddy pointed toward the door.

"Out!"

* * *

Please review!!


	2. Chapter 1

Notes: Well, here's Chapter 1. Please note that I am on Vicodin for dental work, so its not my best work...or maybe its better. Who knows? Review and I will!

* * *

Chapter 1

Thinking back on the Sunday night, now almost two months ago, that lead to the worst Monday of her life, Cameron couldn't stop a blush from creeping over her cheeks. She'd been over it in her mind; Chase was out of town for a medical conference for three weeks, and she was alone. That was most of it. House no longer had Wilson to occupy his time. The duty of House-sitting had landed in her lap, literally.

And now, several weeks later, she was doing the hardest part of cheating; confessing.

It had been over a month ago. Chase knew something was bothering her the second he got back, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Now, though, she had no choice.

"Allison? Are you listening?" Robert said, holding the box. Damn him for coming over 3 hours early. "What's this?"

"You _can _read."

"Okay, I know what it is. How did it come out?" he smiled. "Al, you can tell me! I'm not upset!"

"Its positive...but..." His arms were around her before she could finish. There was a muffled sound coming from his shoulder.

"What?" Chase asked, letting her go.

"Its not yours."

"What do you mean?"

"I was on my period before you left for the conference, and...we...not since then-" Chase looked like he'd been kicked in the chest. "It was the biggest mistake of my life, Robert," she whispered. "We were...really...drunk after a really tough case. I'm so sorry-"

"Who?" he asked.

"You don't want to know."

"I need to know, Al. Please?"

"House." Chase dropped into a chair with a small thud. He put his head in his hands, and sat silently. "Robert?"

"How could you?" She couldn't look at him. Instead she sat in the chair across the table. "I love you...so much, Allison. How could you do this to me?" He stood and quietly put the box in the trash can. "I should go." She nodded. Robert gathered his coat, toothbrush and other items that he'd kept in her apartment, and left without another word.

* * *

After an hour of sitting at her kitchen table, Allison made a decision. She would tell House that she was pregnant. She'd try to work things out with Robert later. House needed to know before anyone else.

She grabbed her keys and jogged down to her car. The drive took longer than she thought, as he lived in Plainsboro, and she lived in Trenton. She's expected it would shorter, but because she was delivering this kind of news, she drove slowly, and passed his street several times, trying to make up her mind.

Her mind was made up for her when her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"_When you're done circling my street, bring me a Reuben_."

"We need to talk."

"_Chase just left about 15 minutes before you started your buzzard impression. Just...come up so we can talk_." His voice was soft. There was a click as line went dead. She pulled into a spot in front and slowly made her way up the stairs to the entrance of his building. The door opened before she could knock. "No Reuben?"

"House-"

"We'll order out." He ushered her in and softly closed the door. "Cameron-"

"I'm keeping the baby."

"I assumed."

"You assumed correctly," she said, sitting down on his couch. "Chase was here?"

"He came in, yelled at me for having sex with you, told me how he found out, tried to hit me, started crying, and I had Foreman come drag him out to a bar." House sat on the couch next to her. "You sure its mine?" She nodded.

"Pretty sure. We'll test to be sure, but its almost impossible that Chase is the father."

"And you and I were too drunk to think about using anything." She nodded, and a tear dropped from her eye.

"House, I want to be clear; I didn't do this on purpose."

"Never said you did. We were both there. You and I played equal parts in this...thing."

"So, what do we do?"

"You've already said you're keeping the kid, so-"

"What about you? Do you want to be a part of his or her life?" Cameron stood and paced in front of where House sat on his couch. "Can you deal with spit up, and diapers, and...and crying all night? Can you handle me getting hormonal?"

"As apposed to what? You've been one giant budle of hormones from the second I met you!"

"House," she warned.

Greg sighed as he thought for a moment. This isn't what he wanted, and its not how he wanted this conversation to go. It wasn't his fault any more than it was hers. And as harsh as he was to the world, it was his baby to think about. His and Allison's baby. "Do you expect us to get married?" He stood and leaned heavily on his cane, standing over her. He wasn't sure if it was to intimidate her or just simply be closer to her.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what you want."

"Are you still under the delusion that you're in-love with me?"

"This isn't about love, House! This is about a child! We, in a moment of drunken stupidity, created a human life! I really don't see how it matters if I love you or not!"

"So that's a Yes."

"Hou-"

"Allison," he said, resting a hand on her shoulder. She froze. "Think about this baby. You want this baby. I can see it written all over your face. Its my kid, too, and I...want to be there for it."

"You do?"

House swallowed hard and nodded. "I...want to be there for my kid."

"So now what?"

"Um...so...are we going to get married or something?"

* * *

"Dr. Cameron," called a voice. Cameron groaned to herself and pasted on a smile for House's little ducklings. Thirteen and Kutner were walking toward her. "I was told to bring you this, and see if you had some, quote, "_Idiot who needed something more than an Ibuprofen to cure, because we're bored_." Unquote." Thirteen handed her a sandwich. "Not sure why I have to feed you, but You know House."

"Better than anyone," she muttered to herself. "Tell him we have simple cases that, quote, "_A Monkey with a bottle of Motrin_" can cure."

"I'll let him know."

"Also...tell him Thanks for the sandwich." Thirteen smiled and nodded as she walked away. Kutner waved silently and followed.

"And, what, pray tell, was that about?" a nurse asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "House feeding you?"

"He had me helping on a case all night, and I skipped breakfast."

"Mmmmhmmm."

"I'm going through some stuff, okay Loretta?"

"Like that sweet little piece of surgical ass?"

"We broke up," she said softly. A few tears fell before she could push them back. "Last night." Nurse Loretta sighed and rested her hand over Cameron's. The older woman's dark skin made Cameron's hand look tiny and frail.

"It'll be okay, sweetie. Right guy'll come along, and Dr. Perfect-Hair won't be anywhere near your heart." Cameron laughed through a small sob.

"Dr. Cameron," Cuddy's voice called from the hall. There was a quick clicking to her heels. A woman on a mission. "Can we speak in your office, please?" Cameron nodded and followed the other woman into her small office.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"You can tell me why my best surgeon won't come near the hospital, for one."

"He...I...House...Well, see, yesterday I-"

"Chase just found out _yesterday?_" she hissed. "I am trying to run a hospital, and you and House with your little sex-capades are making my life miserable! Chase called in sick, told me that he needed personal time to deal with some terrible news. I can only assume that since you are here, House was in at _7:15 am in the clinic_, that you two are_ trying_ to get on my good side-"

"I'm pregnant! Okay? House...basically proposed last night, 10 minutes after I told him. Chase is the least of my worries."

"Not quite what I expected to hear..." Cuddy's face was white, and slowly turning red as the reality of the situation sank in. "Are you out of your _pregnant mind! Did he drug you?_ Marrying House_ is_ a form of suicide, Cameron-"

"Stop it!" she hissed at her boss. Her eyes narrowed. "I have enough on my plate to deal with, not counting my boss chewing me out."

"You have enough to deal with?" Cuddy threw her arms up in defeat. "UNBelieveble!"

"What do you want from me? Do you want me to resign? Apologise to Chase? Work more clinic hours-"

Cuddy glared at her, thinking of the added complication. "Oh, you're not allowed near the clinic!" Cuddy sighed. "Of all the people...House? You really are a masochist."

"Dr. Cuddy, I think you should leave. We'll continue this discussion later." Knowing she gave too much away, Cuddy turned on a heal and left.

* * *

He wanted the office quiet. He knew Cameron and/or Cuddy wouldn't be too far off, followed by Foreman. No one can keep secrets in hospitals. "Okay, people, go find me a case." House dropped a stack of referrals on the table. "More importantly, find it away from my office." As soon as the current hatch-lings waddled from the office, Cameron stepped in.

"Is Cuddy in-love with-" Cameron started, eyebrow raised. House snorted.

"Yeah. She may look like she hates me...but she draws little hearts on her prescription pad that say _'L. C. plus G. H. equals Luv.'_ Why? Jealous?"

"She may be." House's face fell.

"I meant you! She knows?" Click Click Click..."Crap."

"HOUSE!" came the voice of Angry-Cuddy, along with the echo of her heels. The door swung open and the Dean of Medicine stopped, obviously not expecting to see Cameron there. "How did you get here before me?"

"Stairs?" Cameron squeaked. Cuddy closed the door, locked it and drew the blinds closed.

"I am only going to say this once. There will be _nothing unprofessional _in this hospital. If Chase quits, you're both fired. This is a hospital, not a soap opera. You make nice with Dr. Chase," she said to Cameron. "Get back to the E. R." Cameron stepped out of the room, but didn't go far. She listened carefully at the door. "House, I warned you-"

"I _didn't_ do anything-"

"Welcome to the orderly staff-" she said, smiling, until his cane crashed into the wall. She froze.

"**I _didn't_ tease her! I _didn't_ make her cry! I _didn't _even brag to Chase!"** he yelled. "All I did was do the right thing; asked the woman to marry me. Just because you want to be a single mother of a test-tube baby doesn't mean its right for everyone!"

"What is this going to accomplish? You're only going to break her heart, and the baby's!"

"How-"

"You're marrying someone you don't love to be with a kid you don't want, House! You don't love Cameron! You don't even like her!" The room was silent as House looked away from Cuddy. "You _do_ like her."

"Cuddy-"

"Do you love her?" House was silent. "You're in-love." Cuddy didn't know what to say. She stared at him, feeling heart break of her own. She quickly bottled it down and looked at her hands. "You're in-love with Cameron."

"Don't go mushy on me. I may vomit."

Cuddy rubbed her forehead and paced the room slowly. "Well _this_ changes things." House sighed. It felt like the air had been sucked from her lungs. "I'm sorry, Greg, I was out of line." House nodded meekly. "You're...off bed-pan duty. But you'll do your clinic hours, Plus Cameron's AND Chase's!"

"I don't fu-"

"You _will_ do them, because she's not allowed near the clinic for the next 9 months, and I'm not putting you and Chase in there together; he'll try to hit you, and you'll be forced to beat him with your cane."

"If I give you Girl Scouts Honor not to beat him with the cane, can I skip his hours?"

"House," she warned. "I can make your life a living hell for the next nine months, or make them fly by. Its up to you."

* * *

Cameron blinked twice, trying to decide if she'd heard correctly. House had feelings for her, and they weren't nausea and head ache. When Cuddy started to warn him again on clinic hours, Cameron made a quick dash down the hall, almost knocking over Thirteen.

She bit down on her lip. This wasn't something she expected at all. House liked her, and that complicated things. Or simplified things. She wasn't sure. One person who would know wasn't at the hospital; Wilson. He was taking personal time off, and she didn't want to bother him. Cameron rounded the corner and hurried to the elevator. House...liked...her. The compartment felt smaller. He had asked her to marry him, sort of, and they were having a baby, and he admitted that he was in-love with her. "Oh, my God," she whispered out loud, fear creeping up her body.

He was in-love with her.

The doors opened and she was on the ground floor. As she stepped out, reality was still hitting her, as was a wave of nausea. She dashed toward the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Cameron decided that she wanted to give House some space while he came to terms with everything. It wasn't that he seemed upset, but she knew that he wouldn't tell anyone if he was going through anything personal.

She watched through the glass as he studied the white board, covered in symptoms for their new patient. The coffee she was holding was getting cold, but she was enjoying watching him think.

It had been 3 weeks since he found out he was going to be a father. His stomach flipped over at the thought. "What are we missing?" he said out loud as Cameron wandered into the office with coffee. "What do you think, fairest duckling of them all?"

She studied the board as well. The patients problems added up to nothing, as usual, but she was more focused on Gregory House. Thirteen had been hiding in the lab most of the day, Taub and Kutner were running around like headless chickens for House. He was stressed out. That didn't puzzle her at all. What did puzzle her was that when she was around, he was calm, or at least pretended to be. "I don't know." She looked over and handed him the steaming cup. He sighed and sipped at his coffee. "Did you test for esophageal cancer?"

"No. This is why E. R. doesn't deserve you," he said, grinning. He picked up his cell and dialed. "Test for Esophageal cancer." He snapped the phone closed. "You may have saved his life."

"The patient?"

"Kutner." Cameron laughed. "You've been avoiding me."

"I thought you needed some space...to...think about everything."

"Three weeks worth of space?"

"I figured you'd come to me when you were ready." He glared at her for a moment.

"We should talk."

"We are," she pointed out. House rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

"We're getting married," he said softly. "I don't want my kid to ever think I didn't want him. Nothing worse in the entire world than thinking your father hates you." She listened intently. He was speaking from experience. "I, uh, I'm thinking about putting my condo on the market soon. I have an agent looking for something bigger, close to the hospital, maybe with a yard."

"House-"

"Unless you don't want-"

"I do, but slow down! Okay?" House sighed. She was pulling away, and he was pushing closer. He didn't expect her to be scared. He sighed and glanced at her for a moment. "House, I'm sorry, its just a lot to take in after an 18 hour shift."

"Mm," he grunted.

"The biopsy is probably going to be first thing in the morning, so...why don't we go back to your place and talk?" House raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Don't even go there right now," she said, with a half smile.

"I'm marrying you, you're already pregnant. Doesn't that mean I get a few perks?" His eye-brows wiggled, bringing a smile to her face, and a good laugh.

"We'll see."

* * *

House looked through his refrigerator. There were a few boxes of take out, a few types of beer, and an old pizza. "You need to shop," Cameron said, looking in over his shoulder. "Chips will work for now."

"I'm ordering from the deli up the street." Cameron wanted to roll her eyes at his attempt at being protective. "I'll be back in 15 minutes. Don't break anything, and don't let Steve out; he'll hide from anyone but me." He put shoes back on and left her alone in the condo.

The place was quiet, aside from Steve McQueen running on his wheel in the next room. She'd seen him a few times, but wasn't too fond of the creature. He smelled. If House had bought him in a pet store, she'd be more open to him. However, being a rat caught in an attic, Stacy's attic, Allison wanted very little to do with the creature.

She was finally able to look at his home. It suited him. Not the sarcastic ass she knew at work, but the intellect she'd see when the sarcasm faded. He had a sense of humor, and a deep sense of empathy when he thought no one was looking. And he could be kind. He was incredible. But somewhere along the way, he'd been hurt one time too many; his father, Stacy, his leg, Wilson. He'd shut everyone out.

Except her.

She sat at his piano and touched the keys lightly. His fingers fell there countless times; it was an oject so much apart of him that it felt almost invasive to touch it. She couldn't help herself. Allison Cameron loved playing the piano. She wasn't nearly as good as House, but she could play well enough.

After what seemed like only a few moments, the door opened and she stopped. "No," House said. "Finish." She looked at her hands. "Please. Its good." Cameron continued her song, softer than before. When she stopped, House was on the couch, eyes closed, listening intently.

"Hou-"

"Play it again." His voice was so soft that she wasn't sure she'd heard correctly. "Please..." Her breath caught for a moment. She turned back and started the song over, each note drifting to the man on the couch bringing him closer to her. She was in his world now, and nothing existed outside of the room. She could hear her heart pounding, but wasn't because she was nervous. Cameron didn't notice him move to stand behind her until his hands brushed her hair from her shoulders. "Why didn't I know you played?"

"Its...not something I announce." She shivered at his closeness. "House-"

"Greg," came the soft reply from behind her. "Maybe you should call me Greg."

"Greg," she repeated. It felt strange to say. She remembered small moments from that night; she'd called him Greg then. He'd only called her Cameron. What stuck out in her mind was that he'd kissed her first. "Greg?" Allison looked up at him, trying to read him.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe...you could call me Allie...or Allison."

"What did Chase call you?"

"Al," she said flatly. House laughed. "Not funny. I'm not an old guy who drinks beer."

"Allison," he said, touching her hair. He reached out hand to help her up. "Dinner's getting cold."

The two moved over to the couch where House pulled out two sandwiches, a couple of cookies, chips, and bottled juice. He offered her the orange, but she snatched the apple before he could protest, and she did it with a grin that tugged at his heart. As they ate, he decided to get to the subject at hand. "My parents are coming up. They'll be here in about 3 weeks."

"Really?"

"My mom was booking airline tickets the minute I told her that I'm getting married." He took a big bite of his hot sandwich and chased it down with a gulp of his soda. "Have you told yours yet?"

"I'm working on it." House scoffed. "Look, I'm 12 weeks in, I have 28 more until they need to know!"

"You're getting married, and you don't think they need to know?" he asked softly. She shrugged. "Is it me?"

"No," she said. "Its them. You won't like them. They aren't nice people, and I don't want them...here. I don't want them to be apart of my life here."

"Why?"

"They weren't happy last time. No reason to involve them this time." She snatched a chip from his open bag. "My parents couldn't be happy for me, so I'm not going to allow them into my personal life any more." House tucked her hair behind her ear. "Greg?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you really doing this?"

"Because I ca...can't let my kid have no father."

"That's not what you wanted to say. You were going to say because you care about me," she said, grinning. House rolled his eyes. "You do! You're nice to me, you're nice to other people around me! We've been naked together. Why hold back now-" His lips against hers cut her argument off mid-sentence. The rough stubble burned her lips, but she didn't care. Her entire body tingled like a thousand sparklers were lit at once. He whimpered into her lips as she started to pull away, and looked hurt when she put a few inches between them. "Say it," she whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because that's my DNA-" Her lips crushed into his this time, eliciting another whimper.

"Why, Greg?"

"Because I'm not such a bastard-" Lips cut him off again, this time, her hand tangled in his hair and pulled him closer. She kissed him longer this time.

"Don't lie." His hands were shaking as he pushed her hair back. His hands gripped her gently, and pulled her back to him.

"Because...I..." He was breathing hard, and she kissed him again.

"Greg," she whispered. "I know." His eyes shot up and met hers. "I won't do what Stacy did. I won't break you. Don't push me out. I'm not going to leave you."

He tried to catch his breath, but she was so close. Her shampoo smelled sweet, and she wasn't pulling away from his touch. It was real, and he couldn't say it. "You will."

"I won't."

"One day, I'll say the wrong thing, screw this up, and you'll walk out that door."

"Never."

"Why?"

She kissed him on the cheek. It was soft and she didn't pull away after. She, instead, kissed her way to his ear. "Because I love you, Greg. I always have." He was shaking all over. Allison knew that he could pull away from her if she pushed too hard, or not hard enough. "But I need to know. Why are you doing this?"

"Because.." He took a few deep breaths, trying to force the words from his lips. He was so close. Greg took a final deep breath, put his hand over the baby and swallowed hard. "Because...I...love you."

* * *

Thanks for reading, folks! Chapter 2 is in editing at the moment, and Chapter three...isn't written. Give em time, though, and it will be! If anyone has a good love song to recommend to use as my muse, it would help!


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay in the update, I've been busy with work; new job requires more focus than old one, and I have no computer at new job, so no writing during the day. Sorry! I'm getting a lap top for Christmas. Thanks to everyone for the kind comments! They are always welcomed!

This chapter is for my best friend, Tricia, who laughed so hard she damn near fell out of my computer chair last night. It made me fall in-love with writing again, and reminded me why I write! Tricia, this one's for you!!

Also, there's a cookie in here for you TV fanatics! Can anyone find it? Hint: similar quote from another show. Winner gets a sneak peak at Chapters 3 and 4.

* * *

Chapter 2

Six months.

If you were to ask someone how long it took to care about life again after the death of a loved one, James Wilson would answer Six months. He'd taken a leave of absence to spend some time with his family, and put to rest everything he felt for Amber, so he would be able to give a damn about the dying people in his office. He wasn't up to feeling bad for them yet, but he could at least give a damn for them rather than envy them.

Wilson felt from the moment he walked into Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital after being gone for 6 months, that something had changed. Hell, perhaps, had frozen over. Maybe there was a pig fluttering about. Brenda was talking about House and Cameron, and an upcoming wedding. Another nurse said something about a baby. Six months wasn't that long, he'd thought, but apparently it was.

A few nurses were casting sideways glances at him as he waited for the elevator, whispering to each other. About him, perhaps. He heard House's name, and Cameron's along with his own. The ride up that followed was silent. Completely silent. He almost wanted to know why, but decided to go directly to the source.

House.

He felt his stomach tighten as he came upon the office. He stared in for a moment, not sure of how to even talk to the man. He had such hatred and anger in him. House had been the cause of so much pain in his life, that he almost turned and walked away.

Until House's blue eyes met Wilson's brown ones.

"House?" he called into the glass office. "What, pray-tell, on God's green Earth is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, don't fake innocent," he hissed. Wilson decided a change of tactics was best. "You...I can not believe you! This is insane, even for you."

"You know?"

"Yes!" Wilson lied.

"Liar," House said, going back to bouncing that damned ball off the wall of his office.

"Okay, I don't know. But I've heard rumors."

"Well, lets set them to rest. You should be the first person we officially tell. About a month and a half ago, Cameron gave me a little tiny bit of news, but its growing bigger, every day."

"She's pregnant? Its not a rumor?"

"She's 4 months along now. Sixteen weeks and one day. You can see it when she'd naked. Straight out of Alien."

"One accident leads to another with you, apparently." His voice was full of bitter hatred.

House felt the pain in Wilson's voice. He had, after all, been one of the basic building-blocks that put it there. "Wilson," he called from his desk. Wilson paused at the door. "I...need a best man. Three weeks from Saturday." Wilson didn't turn to face him. He was still and silent for a moment before he uttered one word that sounded to Greg House like a scream, even though it was barely above a whisper.

"Sorry."

He left the office, and Greg couldn't stop staring at the glass door. James Wilson, who had been there for him through countless medical problems, relationship problems, and Cuddy-related problems, was stepping out of his life. He'd known it would happen sooner or later. But he'd be damned if he would let Wilson off the hook this easily.

House grabbed his cane and followed the younger man to his office. "Wilson," he called knocking.

"Go away, House." House felt anger inside rising. He shoved the door open and stepped in. "Are you deaf now, too?"

House had found what he needed inside himself to say what he was about to say. He didn't know from where, but he'd found something. Her grabbed Wilson by the shirt coller and lifted him from the chair so their eyes would meet. "If you ever call my kid an accident again, I'll..."

"You'll what?" Wilson didn't really care. "Hurt me? Go ahead. Kill me? Fine, you'll be doing me a favor. Annoy me? You're already doing that." House shoved him back into the chair.

"Whatever the hell is going on with me and you is between me and you. Leave Allison and our kid out of it," House said in a dangerous and low voice. Wilson felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Fine," was all he said. He went back to his paper work and ignored the man standing over his desk. "Need anything else? Want to kill my dog? Its a beautiful Sheltie, and I love her, too." He held up a single finger while he pulled his wallet out. He flipped through and handed a picture to House. "Her name is Goldie." House looked at her. Her name was Goldie, but she was amber-brown. He put the picture back on the desk and left the office.

For the first time in his life, Greg House was defeated by surrender.

* * *

"Dr. Cameron," Nurse Loretta called into the on-call room. "Dr. Perfect-Hair looking for you!"

"Tell him I'm more or less dead," she moaned, pulling the blankets over her head. "If there is nothing you need from me, put in a wake-up call for July, 2012." Loretta laughed.

"He's all flustered. The nurses are starting to gather to look at that perfect little back-side." Cameron laughed into the pillow and uncovered her head. "Come on, doctor. House is more than likely the root cause, and you and I both know you're the only who can come close to controlling him."

"Send his majesty Dr. Perfect-hair in." Cameron struggled to sit up, squinting at the invasive light. The door swung closed for a few seconds before is opened again.

She squinted against the light, just able to make out green scrubs. "Can you put a leash on him, or something?"

"What did he do?"

"Ruined another surgery! Walked in with that damned rat!" Cameron laughed. House was always coming up with new ways of getting surgeries cancelled, but only for the good of the patient. "Put him on my shoulder, told him to take a crap on me. Damn thing actually shits on command! I couldn't operate..." Cameron laughed harder. "Its not that funny."

Cameron was holding her sides, laughing at the mental image of Steve being dropped on Chase's shoulder, and the look he must have had in his eyes. Funnier still, the smile that Greg would have had; he knew what was going to happen, the arrogent bastard!

"Cameron! I'ts not bloody funny!"

"Yeah it is. Why'd he do it?"

"He wanted to prove some damned point."

"Was he right?" Chase put his hands on his hips. "He was right, and you're embarrassed. Get over it. He's not treating you any differently than before, so don't expect me to jump in because you can't play nice."

"But-"

"Oh, Grow the hell up!" Cameron pulled the blankets back up to her shoulder. "Just because we're engaged doesn't mean he'll be nice to the world."

"En...engaged?"

Allison Cameron hadn't prepared herself for this conversation. She thought he'd heard. "Yeah," she said slowly. "In a few weeks."

"So, you wouldn't marry me, I had to fight with you for almost 2 years just to get you to date me, and the first time I'm out of town, you screw House, get knocked up and you're going to marry him?"

"Rob..."

"I really was nothing to you. Good to know, Al. Y'know, you were everything to me. I would have done anything..._any_thing to make you happy, and you really don't give a damn. I hope that kid doesn't fall in the same category as I do." Chase turned to leave.

Allison, being pregnant, wasn't as quick on her feet as she once was, but she still was able to stop him from leaving with a hand on his shoulder before he was able to get too far. "Look," she breathed. "I am so sorry that you got hurt, Chase. I'm sorry."

"That's supposed to make everything okay?"

"No," she said softly. "But maybe it can make it easier for you to move on." He scoffed at her and looked away. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, or House, or even be nice. I'm asking you to move on, Chase. You and I were never going to work out. I think you know that, too."

"You sure its his kid?"

"Yeah."

"I want a test when its born."

"Already did a prenatal; baby is Greg's. Kicks the crap out of me all night and everything. I think I had a craving for Vicodin, too." Chase tried not to smile, but it was a little funny. "I know I was wrong, and so was he. You didn't do anything wrong, Rob."

"So, naturally, I'm the one who suffers?"

"I'll talk to him, maybe he'll ease up on the torture for a few weeks."

"Thanks Al."

* * *

"Okay, minions. We haven't a case, we haven't a patient, why are you here?" House asked, not looking up from the sonogram that Allison had left on his desk. It was officially Baby House. His stomach turned over three times when he read the name on the sonogram; Cameron, Allison. '_Baby House_,' was in her handwriting. _'It has your eye-sockets.'_ They weren't living together, nor were they married, and he was already rubbing off on her. She knew the gender of the baby, but this picture didn't show it; she'd tell him later.

"You're getting married tomorrow," Kutner said, wicked grin forming. "Thirteen is kidnapping Cameron, and probably dragging Cuddy along for a girls night, involving large amounts of peanut butter and chocolate ice cream, and braiding hair."

"You, my friend," Taub said, pointing both index fingers at his boss. "Must have a bachelor party."

"My parents-"

"Are being picked up by my wife and taken to their hotel."

"Foreman-"

"Hiring the..uh...entertainment." House smiled and looked down.

"Wilson?"

Tension in the room thickened and Kutner found his shoes to be interesting suddenly. "Sorry," Taub filled in. "We tried."

"I have too much to do." He didn't want to celebrate without Wilson, to be honest. It felt like an empty gesture. "Good effort, though."

"Nu-uh," Kutner said, eyes darting up. "I handed Foreman over a grand for a stripper who wouldn't look like a dude, you're going to enjoy her copious amounts of cleavage."

"Schmuck," Taub snickered.

"You're paying House's bar tab,_ schmuck_."

"Well, how much can one man-" House grinned, Taub closed his eyes in realization. "Ohhhhh...man. Are you sure you don't want to just split it evenly?" House was able to laugh over the two. They were really holding their own as a team, better than his last one. Hell, they were friends without the sexual tension that was there between Chase and Cameron.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

"GREG!" John called into the bedroom. House's eyes shot open. "Get up, Son, you're getting married in 2 hours!"

"Vicodin," he begged, pillow going over his head.

"Son, do you have a hangover?" John asked. Greg lifted on hand out, extended him middle finger, and his dad laughed. "How is that possible? You must have emptied the bar!" House pulled his arm back under the pillow and moaned. "Must have cost quite a bit."

"Taub's taking out a second mortgage to pay the tab. Drugs, Dad," he said, his arm snaked out from the blankets so his hand was smacking at the night stand for his bottle. Upon finding it, he fished two out, uncovered his face and downed them.

Greg became aware that his father had sat on the bed next to him. The closeness was eerie to him. His dad never really was a close person. "Can I see it?"

"See what?"

"I never saw the scar." Greg uncovered his legs and stood up. He lifted the leg of his shorts enough for his father to see the whole scar for a moment before grabbing his cane. Before his Dad could really study it, he let the leg of his boxers cover the top half. "I'm sorry, Son. I...didn't know it was that bad. I had no idea it was that bad."

"Its not my worst scar," Greg said, looking his father in the eye. He turned and left, leaving John with the questions he'd, hopefully, never ask.

Greg took a quick shower, and, oddly enough, shaved. Allison told him it didn't matter, but he wanted to, for her. His mother had hung the tux in the bathroom before he got in there. He saw it as soon as he stepped out of the shower. His heart was trying to beat itself from his chest; married. He would be_** married**_ in a few hours. To an over-grown stuffed animal who wanted to spend the next day picking out baby names.

Greg dropped down in front of the toilet and threw up. He could hear his dad laughing, and his mom hushing him. Mom and Dad; he was used to saying those words, not being half of them. '_Not to late to run...well...limp like hell,'_ he thought to himself.

Foot-falls from the hall were closer, and stopped at the bathroom door. "Gregory? Your dad's put on the coffee, and I brought you some Sprite."

"Naked, keep out."

"Get Dressed! Coming in!" she countered. "30 seconds." Greg rolled his eyes and stepped into his boxers and pants. "10-"

"More or less decent." He unlocked the door and took the can of soda from Blythe. "Is he properly sedated?"

Blythe sighed. Greg's dislike of his father was almost as well-known as the doctor himself. Even Blythe couldn't keep the two on talking terms for more than a week at any given time. "He's going to behave himself. He's happy for you, and he's happy for Alyssa."

"Allison."

"Sorry. We're both happy for you and Allison, sweet heart." Greg blushed. "I'm your mother, I can call you sweet heart. You'll understand soon enough." Nausea hit him again, and he made it down to the toilet again. "Drink the soda."

Greg looked up at his mother. "I can't do this, Mom."

"Sure you can, Greg. Put the can to your lips, tilt your head back, and swallow."

"Not funny."

"You'll do fine. Get up, brush your teeth, and get dressed." She smiled down at her son and sighed. "You'll do just fine."

* * *

"I look fat!" Allison yelled from the bedroom. Thirteen and Cuddy looked to each other and the back at the door. "What if he doesn't show up?" Allison paced into the living room, dressed, with perfect hair and make-up. "What...what if he doesn't show up at the hall?"

Thirteen looked at Cuddy, who knew now was her time to shine. "I've had him thoroughly beaten into submission; his parents made sure he's ready and there. Probably even shaved." Cameron stared for a second. "He'll be there!"

"I don't think I can do this."

"Why not?"

"I look like a blimp, and his dad is here, so he's even more on edge, and I _know_he's going to have a hangover; Taub and Kutner aren't that good with secrets!" The knocking on her door made her jump.

"Someone order a personal driver?" Kutner's voice floated in. "Cammie, your limo is here." Cuddy opened the door and Kutner entered. For the first time since meeting him, Cameron saw him dressed nicely. "House asked me to drive her, so she didn't have to pick her car up from the reception hall tomorrow."

"We could of driven her," Cuddy said. Kutner shrugged.

"I just follow orders. Anyway, we should get going." Cameron closed her bedroom door and slipped on her shoes. "Wow."

"What?"

"You look perfect, Cameron. He'd be an idiot not to marry you. I had no idea you were so thin!" Kutner said, looking at her in the dress. He'd memorized the lines House told him to say. _'Told her she looks perfect, told her she looks thin, told her House would be an idiot. What am I forgetting?'_ the thought.

"You aren't just saying that?"

"No, you look amazing." he said, smiling. _'Foreman!_' He reached an arm out. "Foreman is keeping him calm at the hall."

"Why? Is he thinking of backing out?"

"No! No, he's not! He's nervous, but its good nervous! I swear!"

"I'm not doing this-"

"He's damn near climbing the walls because we're already late. He's worried that you aren't coming. That's why he sent me!" Kutner took a deep breath. "He wanted to be sure you'd still marry him. He's scared he'll be hanging out at an alter waiting and you won't be walking down the isle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Cuddy and Thirteen stared between the two.

"Cammie, you look great, and he's in-love with you!"

"Don't call me Cammie."

* * *

House stood at the end of the short room, and stared around; Taub, Kutner, Cuddy, Thirteen, Foreman, and about 20 odd nurses and other doctors were sitting patiently on one side of the room, while his parents, and non-medical friends took up the other side. It wasn't a big wedding; his parties were bigger.

Wilson was there, to the surprise of House. He was dressed nicely, and stood in the back of the room. He refused to make eye contact with anyone. Greg knew he was there for Allison, and no one else.

The judge nodded toward the pianist, who started the wedding march.

Greg's heart beat wildly in his chest, his mouth went dry, and he looked to Cuddy. She mouthed _'Don't you dare,'_to him and he shook his head. Seated next to her was Foreman and Kutner. Between the three of them, he'd be beaten to a pulp in a few short minutes. Sweat beaded on his forehead. His mother was crying, and his father looked proud. All eyes were on him until the sound of a door opening cause all heads to turn.

He forgot how to breath.

She looked like an angel; he had no idea someone could make him feel like nothing else in the world mattered; she was the entire world for the moment, and she was walking toward him. He managed to stay up-right as she walked toward him. His knees went weak when she took his arm.

He didn't hear any of the judges words, his heart was beating too loudly. When he felt a nudge from Allison, he said softly, "Damn right I do."

The next thing he remembered was hearing "You may now kiss the bride."

His lips met hers, and he felt dizzy. "You look amazing," he whispered before he kissed her again. "You're amazing."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you Dr's. Gregory and Allison House."

* * *

Greg looked at his sleeping wife and felt a sense of fear crushing him. Two days earlier, he was single, and was happy. Two months ago, he didn't know he was going to be a dad. His eyes focused on his cane. "Allison?" he whispered. Her eyes opened slowly. He forced himself to relax. "I'm going to really suck at this."

"At what?"

"Being a husband and a father."

"You're better than nothing, House," she said, grinning. He let out a breath of air. "Greg, you're not going to be a bad father.

"We've been married for 14 hours, and I'm still hung over from my bachelor party. I'm a drug addict! What made me think I could do this?" He got out of bed and dressed quickly. Allison sat up.

"Greg!"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this...I...it deserves better than me." He popped two pills and stared at her. She was showing. It was real. It wasn't about doing the right thing now. "You can't honestly say you love me," he whispered.

"Yeah," she yelled. "I can, you ass! I can say, in all honesty, that I love you. Though I have no idea why! You could have backed out any time in the last two months, House. You waited until after we get married to get scared!?"

"Why weren't you on the pill!?"

"I was! Its not perfect! But you had something to do with this, House!"

"I know! I screwed up my life plenty...Wilson's, Amber's, and..."

"Greg."

He looked at his bedroom. It looked like she'd cleaned it, and her things were there. They fit. He didn't want them to fit. "The chances of you coming home to me passed out are 80 percent each night. The chances of me being dead in 20 years are high from drug over-dose, liver failure, the damn bike. Its no life for anyone, and you and your kid are along for the ride. I was kidding myself when I thought this could work." Allison got out of the bed and dressed. "Where are you going?"

She looked up at him for a moment and walked around the place, getting her things together. Just as she got to the door and put her shoes on, House's hand was on her arm.

"Allison-"

She shoved his hand away, took off her wedding ring and set it down gently. "You were right," she said as her hand went to the door.

Epic. Defined as of unusually great size or extent. Failure is defined as nonperformance of something due, required, or expected. Epic Failure: when plain, old, run of the mill failure just won't cut it, there was this. Epic failure.

Epic failure is defined as Dr. Gregory House.

He stood alone his his condo, being married less than a day, holding his wife's wedding ring, looking at his own. He stared. He'd broken her heart. Nothing could rewind 45 minutes to erase his insecurities. "I am such a moron," he said out loud.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, folks, I guess that's all for Chapter 2. Thanks for reading! Comments are welcomed, always, and so are cookies, and jelly belly sassy sours.

I know you weren't thinking that House was going to be perfect. Hell, he's not even going to be good at this...well, so far anyway. Ain't no way in hell he's going to make things easy! Now he's alone again, but does he want to be? Can he at least fix this?

Also, I already have the baby's gender and name picked out, and had it when I started this. Thanks anyway, to those who are suggesting names, and gender...but its already in place.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for another delay; not a lot of time to write lately. I'll know tomorrow how much time I'll have in the coming weeks to write! Wish me luck!

* * *

Chapter 3

"You are a moron," Cuddy sighed the moment she opened the door. House stood at her door step, knowing full well that his wife was there; her car was in the driveway.

House rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know." She stepped onto the porch and closed the door behind her. "Allison doesn't want to see me?"

"No. Would you want to see you?"

"Not particularly."

"I warned both of you that this would happen. You always screw it up-" One look from House and she clamped her mouth closed. He scrubbed at his eyes out of exhaustion. "What happened?"

"I felt the kid kick."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it?' Isn't that enough?" House felt his heart pounding again. "I'm married and have a kid on the way. I didn't want kids! I didn't want to be married!"

"Should have said something yesterday."

"I love her!" he yelled. "I care about her, and the kid! And when I felt it kick, I realised that IF I love them, then the bast thing in the world is for me to leave before I do serious damage to it. What if I'm as bad of a father as mine was? What if I'm worse!?"

Cuddy put her hands on his arms to slow the ranting down. She met his eyes with a smile. "There is no way in hell that Cameron, or anyone else around you will let you be a bad father." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm...already just like my father; hurt her hours after we got married. I'm as bad as he is-"

"Greg, you aren't your father!" Allison said from the door. "You are an ass, but you aren't him."

"You have any idea what my childhood was like?" he asked, a bitter laugh in his voice.

"You won't tell anyone!"

"Then how can you know if I'll be like him?"

"Because, you are so scared that you'll be like him that you'd push me away," she whispered, taking his hands and stepping closer. Cuddy ushered them into the house and left them to talk in the living room. "How can I help you if you won't talk to me, Greg?"

"You don't need to know what happened."

"Please." He sighed and stared at his hands. The idea of looking her in the eye when he recounted his childhood made him queasy.

He took a deep breath and started with the easier things; ice baths, sleeping in the yard, shaving his head as a very small child, and worked through the humiliating parts, where his father had hit him in front of his friends, and told his first date that he'd cried himself to sleep most nights, and finally to the terror of his early teen years where he'd had his arm broken for losing a fight that he hadn't even picked. There was so much more that he'd left out, but the important parts were there; his father started out with good intentions. Teach the kid how to protect himself, how to be a good Marine. Except Gregory wasn't a Marine, he was a musician. A musician and a disappointment.

John Gregory House, Jr. was nothing like his father, and refused to share his name from as long as he could remember. On his 18th birthday, he legally changed his name to Gregory House, no middle name, no 'Jr.' Nothing. Just Gregory. He'd have dropped his last name as well, but he needed at least that for his medical school diploma.

He told his new wife that the reason he'd become a doctor was to impress his father, and that his father didn't care. He wasn't in the military, and nothing else was important. Nothing. His dad was at the wedding, and was proud of him. Greg hated him, so much, and he'd tainted the one thing he'd done right; marrying Allison.

When he finally looked up, he found that Allison and Cuddy had both been listening intently, and both had been crying. Cuddy hadn't known how horrible his father was, only that Greg hated the man. Allison wrapped her arms wound Greg, whispered how much she loved him, and that his father couldn't taint their marriage. Cuddy said something about coffee and left the room.

"If he is family, he is why I never wanted one."

"I don't give a rat's ass if he'd proud of you or not. I'm proud of you. You don't need him to have family, Greg. We're family; you me, and our son."

"Son?" he asked, face going white. "Its a boy?"

"Yeah," she said smiling. "We're having a boy." Greg felt his chest tighten and he couldn't breath. The room felt smaller, and a lot warmer suddenly.

"I can't...oh, God-"

"You're not Him, Greg," Cuddy said, handing him coffee. "You aren't going to force your son into medical school, or to play the piano."

"I always pictured the baby being a girl. I could handle a girl; but I was afraid if I had a son, that I'd end up just like my dad."

"You won't."

"How the hell do you know?" he snapped.

"Because if you do, you won't know what the hell hit you," Allison said seriously. "You're never going to hurt our son."

"We're not naming him after me."

"Sam."

"What?" Greg asked.

"His name," Allison said, resting her hand over the baby. "Is Sam."

* * *

Greg looked at the picture every which way he could think of; the baby in the black and white sonogram still had his nose. He'd probably be born, screaming for Vicodin, alcohol, and breasts. Well, he'd get one of the three. Allison was staying at her apartment for a while; she was still pissed off, and would probably stay that way for a while. After three weeks of being married, he'd only seen his wife for about 20 minutes after that first night together before Cuddy booted him out.

His wife was getting closer to having their baby, and they didn't even live together because of his stupid mouth. Greg had pushed her away, and he pushed her hard. The day before, she'd made 20 weeks. She was half way there. In 4 short months, he would be a dad. A shiver went down his spine as he thought of it.

"House," came a soft voice from the door. Greg looked up to see his wife standing at the door, looking exhausted, and frowning at him. "Need a consult." She dropped a file onto his desk and eased into a chair.

House studied the file, reading silently. After a moment, he pulled x-rays and posted them on the light board. "You're tired," he said, not moving his eyes from the x rays. "Not sleeping well?"

"Sam keeps me up. He's a kicker." She smiled weakly and looked down. "So, what do you think is wrong with the patient?"

"I'll have my team move him-"

"Her."

"-her up and start differential. Want to sit in?" He glanced back at her. She shook her head. "Suit yourself." Allison hoisted herself up and started toward the door. "Cameron?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to have dinner tonight?" he asked, in a voice softer than she'd heard from him.

So many thoughts ran through Allison's head, but she decided to push them aside for the sake of her own feelings. "No," she said softly. "But if you wanted to get pie after my shift, I'd be up for it."

"Pie?"

"Its...well...the only thing I can keep down after 8:00." House smiled. "What?"

"My mom told me that it was all she could keep down in the evenings when she was pregnant with me. Even warned me about it." Allison smiled. "Look, I'm sorry."

"House-"

"I'm bad with apologies, so let me at least try to asay it before you cut me off." He rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Allison saw that he still wore his ring. "ITs hard for me to say things like 'I love you,' and 'I'm sorry,' but I do, and I am. Please come back."

"Why?"

"Because you love me."

"Its not enough," she said. "Not good enough, House-"

"For fuck's sake, we're married. Stop calling me House." She put her hands on her hips and stalked over to him.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't call you, _John_." Greg felt a mixture of intense heat and utter frost run through his veins. He felt his eyes narrow, his fists ball, and his throat tighten.

"It...would be..a _great_ idea...for you to leave. Right Now." His voice was calm, but Allison felt terror hit her. She'd gone way too far. She froze where she stood. "Get. Out," he breathed. "**GET OUT**!" When she still didn't move, House turned around, swung his fist as hard as he could, hitting the light board where the x-rays were clipped, shattering it along with a few knuckles. He turned to face her. "We're through." He walked past her to the door.

Allison started shaking, tears started slipping from the corner's of her eyes, and she felt dizzy. She'd gone too far, and maybe lost him for good. She stood there for a while, wasn't sure how long, but long enough for Cuddy to come looking for her. Cameron wasn't too aware of what Cuddy had said, but she was lead from the room, noticing the glass door to House's office was shattered as well.

"What did he do?" Cuddy asked.

"I...don't know."

"Why-"

"I...called him John." Cuddy sighed.

* * *

Looking into the condo, Wilson knew that something was wrong. The door was opened, and House was at the piano, not playing. Either he was too drunk, hurt, or so upset that music wouldn't come. The empty bottle on the top of the piano told Wilson exactly how drunk House was.

"Slow down," Wilson said. The whiskey burned slightly as it went down, but it was better than the sharp pains shooting up his right arm. He was forced to use his cane with his left hand, adding to the bad mood he was in. "She'll come around."

"Don't want her around."

"Yeah, you do."

"Crossed the line."

"Incomplete sentences? You're drunk, House." Wilson took the bottle from the other man, once called his friend. "What did she do?"

"Married, father-to-be, and she...called me...John." James felt his jaw drop. When he met House, he'd heard someone call him 'John.' It was only a few days after James had been hired at the hospital. It had almost been his last day. House, who was half asleep due to morphine and recent surgery, still managed to break the man's jaw, nose, and cheek bone. And THEN House was able to reach his cane; three broken ribs were added to the list.

"You're not him."

"I was this close to hitting her," he said, holding up his thumb and index finger, too close together for anyone's comfort. "If it wasn't for the kid, I...might have."

"And Foreman would have killed you." House shrugged and leaned foreward to rest his head down on his piano. He was even more pissed off at the situation because his one legal outlet was taken away; music. "What are you going to do to fix this?" House shot up.

"Me? She-"

"You started it. Fix it."

"Wilson, if you are going to be completely useless-"

"If you go over there, make an effort to fix this, she will too. Also, ask her to help you with something that's important to her. Its how women work. I don't understand it, but it is just how they do things." House glared at him. "You broke your hand, hitting something when she called you a bad name. You scared the piss out of her. Cuddy almost had to sedate her. Go over here, with flowers, and try to look like you feel like shit about it."

"I do."

"You look like shit, but do you feel bad about hitting the machine?" House stared at his piano keys. "You scared her. Its worse than hitting her. Fix it."

* * *

"Can you wait here?" House asked the cab driver as he paid for the ride over.

"Sure. Only 10 minutes though."

"Don't worry. She'll toss me out in less than 10." House carefully limped toward the building, roses balanced carefully in his broken hand. He hated using the cane with his left hand. It hurt a lot more, which he knew he had coming. It took him longer to get to her door than usual, but he made it there. He waited a minute before knocking; he didn't know what to say.

He sucked in a deep breath and knocked. He didn't know he was holding it, until the door opened. He sighed when he saw her. She'd been crying, a lot, but she still answered the door. One step in the right direction. Tear-stained cheeks, messy hair, same scrubs from that morning, and worry lines etched on her fore head, she still looked beautiful to him. He didn't know what to say. So he held out the roses for her, and hoped to hell that she took them.

"Broken?" she asked, not taking them. He nodded, and she relieved the pressure that they put on his arm.

"Allie," he said wiping her cheek gently. She slapped his hand away. "I'm here to make love, not war."

Allison stepped back from the door. There wasn't anger or hatred in her voice when she spoke. "You won't get either." She stepped back and started to close the door. House slipped his cane in. "Go away, Greg-"

"No."

"I'll call the police." House gave her an 'Oh, please,' look and she opened the door to let him in. "You have 5 minutes."

House situated himself on the couch and watched her. She was tense, and she was in physical pain. "You want a foot rub while we talk?" For a moment, she hesitated, but after the idea weighed on her mind a moment, she toed of her Nikes and stretched out on the couch. Her eyes closed as he worked his magic on her very sore and swollen feet. "I would like to start with saying that you were provoked." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have called you-"

"Don't say it."

"I'm sorry, too."

House was silent while he rubbed her feet with his good hand. He considered asking her where this left them, but she was resting, and she needed it. After a few minutes, he rested his hand on her leg and sighed. She looked up at him for a moment, offering a weak smile before closing her eyes again. He, upon seeing her smile, felt better. "You knoe," he said, very softly. "We could be really good together...you and I." Allison opened er eyes and lifted an eyebrow. "If we set a few basic ground rules-"

"You love to break rules."

"Not my own rules."

"I'll give you that," she admitted.

"We were good together, the two or three times we were both being honest with each other." She nodded. "Can you tell me what I do right...with out being...cute?"

"You're good in bed." House grinned. "Really good actually." He smiled bigger. "And you are very kind when you want to be."

"If you aren't going to take this seriously-"

"I am!"

"When have I ever been kind?"

"You shaved for the wedding." House shrugged. "You pulled the blankets over me that night at the condo, when you first told me you loved me. You have Thirteen bring me food every day. and if you don't think I didn't notice you picking out cribs on line a few days before the wedding, you're kidding yourself." House smiled and looked down.

"I said without being cute."

"I'm not-"

"Its impossible."

"What is?"

"You, not being cute." Allison felt herself relax. She was very aware of his hand on her thigh. "There's something I need you to help me with." He looked her in the eye. "I...don't tell you I love you enough. I...find it hard to say things like that."

"How do I help you with that?"

"I don't know." Greg thought a moment more. "Maybe...a code. Something only we understand. So you know what I mean, but I don't feel like an idiot in front of the team." She rolled her eyes. "Kutner and Foreman give me a hard enough time as it is, and Chase...we won't even go there. Only for work. Its...Its hard, okay?"

"We'll think of something," she said, yawning. "Can we think about it tomorrow? I really want to go to bed."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then," he said, lifting her feet from his lap. "Get some sleep." Allison stood and took his hand and lead him toward her bedroom. "I thought-"

"I said I wanted to go to bed, not to sleep."

House grinned.

* * *

Another set of symptoms on the white board had the team scattered through out the various labs, leaving the blue-eyed doctor to think about the patient of the week. He couldn't tell you the patient's name, age, or even gender. But he could tell you what was relevant; patient was sick. No clue why just yet, but it wasn't good. Patient would most likely die in the next few hours because they couldn't figure out the puzzle.

He needed his whole team; Foreman, Taub, Kutner, Thirteen, Cameron, Chase, and even Wilson and Cuddy might be able to figure something out. Allison needed her rest, Cuddy was not a force to be reckoned with at the moment, and House knew he was only barely in Wilson's good graces, and that it was temporary.

This patient would die because he pissed off people who he needed. 'Beware the toes you step on today, fore they may be connected to asses you must kiss tomorrow,' he thought to himself. He sighed. The clinic often gave him just the right epiphany he would need to safe the moron of the week within moments of death. However, the clinic was closed, and only an autopsy would be able to tell them the next day.

Thirteen stepped into the office and stared at her boss for a moment. He was thinking. The light tapping of his cane warned her that she shouldn't be in the room. She stayed, though, and considered her options for a few moments. "Dr. House?"

"She still breathing?"

"No," came a soft reply. "She died 10 minutes ago."

"Well, spoil the ending! Why?" he asked harshly.

"She lied about-"

"We know she lied! Everybody lies! What did we miss? Where do we screw this up?" he yelled.

"She had infection, and we put her through radiation. Infection killed her."

"Oh, we pulled a Foreman." Thirteen sighed. There was no winning with House. "Why is it that the simple things are often the hardest to figure out?" he asked softly.

Thirteen studied his face. He was complicated, but he was right so often that it was hard to argue with him for any reason. "A wise woman once said, 'The hardest to learn is the least complicated.'" was all she could think to say. House snorted a small laugh.

"She was also a lesbian with a guitar."

"You weren't focused on the patient, House."

"I know."

"Impending fatherhood?"

"Buying a house. We're turning suburban." Thirteen smiled. "I don't belong in a house with a wife and kid."

"Why not?"

"Wilson and Amber do, not me." He stared guiltily out the window now. "I should have died on that bus. I nearly did; less than an inch away from pavement moving under me, glass, metal, and people flying around. By some goddamn twist of fate, the old pissed-off drug addict lived, and the healthy, beautiful, _young_ doctor died." Thirteen rested a hand on his shoulder. "She was 26 years old. Young enough to be my daughter." That bothered him more than anything; she was so young. "And God, Wilson's never going to be Wilson again."

"Would he be if you'd died?"

"Yes."

"How do you know that?"

"He would have had Amber to get him through that. Now he has no one. Not even me."

"Doesn't he have a brother?"

Those five words started something in House's mind that would, hopefully, help Wilson more than House himself ever could.


	5. Chapter 4

Author'sNotes: Chapter 4 is here!! Yay! Its been a long time coming, and its been hard to find time to write, but I somehow did find time!

Note 2: Had some review that pointed out that the space bar thingy was missing in a few parts! Sorry about that! I was editing this while more than half asleep. Fixed now!

* * *

Chapter 4

Allison, being 37 weeks pregnant now, tended to waddle more than walk. And she did so into her husband's office. They'd moved into the new house only a few days ago, but he'd made himself an office. In this office, his desk, computer, and all of his medical books. They ended up in a bigger home than they'd planned; 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, formal dining room and formal living room. This way they each had an office, and the formal living room was home to all of their non-medical books, his piano, and his guitars. It was his sanctuary away from nursery, Allison's decorating, and the laughter of all the women that were frequently at his house.

They had the whole team unpacking boxes through the weekend, and Cuddy helped Allison put the crib together, along with anything else related to the nursery. It was, thankfully, not sports themed. It was in shades of blue, red and yellow, done up in rockets. It had the space theme that Greg hadn't gagged at. The crib was white, as was the changing dresser and rocking chair. Blythe had given it to her, and they'd done the nursery around it; it had been hers when Greg was a baby, given to her by her mother.

House stayed in his office. He was on a mission to find Wilson's missing brother, David, and refused to tell anyone other than his wife. She admired him; he wanted to give back to Wilson something that he'd taken away; Amber. Since he couldn't, he'd bring back David. "Any luck?"

"No."

"You're doing something really good, Greg," she said, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "And even if you don't find him, the fact that you're looking is important." She dropped a kiss on his head. "Kitchen is unpacked. Would you like dinner?"

"Who's cooking?"

"Taub's wife, actually. Baked spaghetti, smothered in cheese."

"Sounds unhealthy."

"So, you want extra?" House snorted out a small laugh, not taking his eyes from the computer screen. a soft 'ding' alerted House that he had new e mail. "Lucas?"

"Yeah." House clicked and opened. "He wants to know if Cuddy is seeing anyone."

"Seriously?"

"Mmm. I told him we could talk after he found David- wait." House picked up his phone and shooed Allison from the room.

* * *

She went into the next room where Dr. Cuddy was hanging up baby clothes she'd helped Allison wash earlier. Most were gifts from a baby shower a week ago, but a few were what Allison and Greg picked out, or that Blythe sent. The room looked almost ready for Sam. Cuddy was, to say the last, efficient in nursery planning; crib and changing table were put together in record time, as was the swing and stroller. Taub's wife put the car seat in the car; they had children and were experienced in things of that nature.

Basically, between Cuddy and Mrs. Taub, Allison didn't have much to do; just buy diapers and give birth. Cuddy had more fun putting the nursery together than Allison thought she would. She was smiling at every little outfit she hung. "Falling in-love with my kid already?" Allison lowered herself into the rocking chair. It creaked, but it wasn't annoying; it was a comforting creak that reminded her of its age and significance.

"Yeah," Cuddy said, looking at a pair of newborn sized pajamas. "A little jealous..."

"I have no idea what to do with a baby beyond the hospital. I know what to do when he's sick, but healthy kids kind of scare me a little. So...if you want to...be Auntie Lisa...we'd like that?" Cuddy grinned and placed the outfit into the closet.

"Thanks," she said softly. "But you'll do just fine. You don't need me to help raise your kid."

"Need? No, probably not. Like? Yeah. We'd like you around our baby. You keep House in line, and you're good with kids."

"Not really."

"You just put the whole nursery together in 15 minutes."

"Instruction booklets. I know how to read, Cameron."

Cuddy wanted to be a friend, no more, and that would be fine for now. Allison knew the moment Sam was born, that Lisa Cuddy would be all over the kid, and would spoil him rotten with kisses, gifts, and as soon as he was old enough, suckers and ice cream. "So, House is on the phone with Detective Lucas," Allison said. Cuddy fumbled and dropped the outfit she was trying to put on a hanger. "Smooth."

"He's attractive. Mildly." Her voice had gone up to nearly a squeak.

"He's a hottie that I'm not allowed to notice!" Allison scoffed with a smile. "House would do a living autopsy on him if he knew I thought he was hot." Cuddy looked up and grinned.

"He's really hot."

"Go on any dates?" Cuddy's face fell.

"Won't even look at me twice."

"Well, House won't let him until his mission is over." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Secret mission for a detective? God, House spent too much time with the CIA."

"It was 14 hours, and I thought you didn't believe him."

"14 hours way too long. He hired that woman for a few days...she was able to back him up, and, well, CIA says House was there, hard to ignore. What the hell is he doing, anyway?"

"I plead the fifth-" The door swung open, House limped in, slinging his jacket on. "Greg-" There was a packed duffel at the door.

"I'll be back in a week...maybe two. Don't have him until I get back." He was smiling. "Lucas found him in a commune in Montana. I'm going to drag his stoned ass back here, clean him up, put a bow on him, and give him over as a birthday gift." Allison laughed and kissed her husband.

"Are you flying?"

"No. He probably won't have any I.D. so we won't be able to get him on a plane. We're going to have to drive.

"Take the car, not the bike-"

"Lucas is driving, Mommy."

"Whoa," Cuddy said. "Hold it! I have to know now. If its interfering with work, I need to know."

"Fill her in, Lucas is in the driveway." House kissed her again. "Stay sexy, and I love you." He bent down and kissed her belly. "Stay in there, and I love you, too." With that, he limped out, grabbing his duffle on the way to the front door.

"We really should talk."

* * *

Cuddy paced in front of the couch, small smile coming across her lips as Cameron spoke. House was doing something so out of the blue, and so spectacular that Wilson would never be able to do for himself. Wilson would never forgive him for Amber, but he'd at least have David now. Cameron had sent everyone else home, thanking them for their help, as soon as dinner was done with.

Now Lisa and Allison were alone, talking about why House had Detective Lucas for the last 2 months, why he'd disappeared randomly for a day or two at a time. Now, he was headed to Montana to bring David back. Hopefully, he'd come willingly, and they'd be gone only a week or so. At least they knew he was alive, and that was better than nothing.

"I can't believe he'd go through all of this for Wilson," Cuddy whispered, half smiling.

"Greg can be the nicest guy in the world." There was a laugh from the far end of the room.

"Now that is hard to believe."

"Oh, I know. I worked for him for years."

"Masochist." Cuddy sank into the sofa.

"How's Chase?"

"He's doing better. Seeing someone."

"That's good!"

"A psychologist."

"As a patient or a boyfriend?"

"The first one." Cameron closed her eyes and sighed. "He's just not dealing well with losing you. I may have to cut him from the surgical staff."

"We weren't even together that long!" Lisa sighed and rubbed at her forehead. "Look, we were on and off for a year, never really together for more than a month or so at a time. I didn't want to marry him, I didn't want to have kids with him, and he wants a family. I was hoping he'd move on, have the life he wanted."

"He will. Just give him time."

"He needs to grow up and get over me. Maybe he'll meet a girl and settle down...or a guy!" Allison rested her hands over the baby and sighed. "My...mother is flying in next week."

"Congrat-"

"She has no idea that I am married and pregnant. I sent her my new address and she bought plane tickets. She's going to have a heart attack."

"Until she holds him, and then she'll be all forgiving."

"I don't want her to be a part of our lives." Cuddy wanted to asked, but Allison didn't give her the chance. "She disowned me when I got married the first time. She wouldn't help me through the hardest time of my life; watching my husband die, and I don't want her to share in the best time of my life; being a mom to Sam. She refused to be there for me when I needed her the most; the emotional work. Why should I let her be there when the emotional high point of my life hits?"

"Little Red Hen complex?"

"I guess."

"Don't push her away just yet. She might surprise you."

* * *

The map was wrong. It had to be. There was no way that they'd been driving for 12 hours and had not even made it to Chicago. Lucas drove fast for a detective, as did House, for a doctor. Traffic had been a nightmare; it had added at least an hour to their trip, and Lucas had to stop and eat, and pee every two hours like clockwork.

House wasn't the most understanding road-trip co-captain. Drive-through had been his best friend that day; not allowing Lucas to sit an mull over a menu at any place. He'd tried once, but House ordered for him. "Are you going to be much longer?" House called into the bathroom of a gas station outside of Chicago.

"Can't pee with you listening." House grunted and walked away, grabbing candy and a soda for the road. As soon as Lucas was at the counter, House began glaring at him. "I guess that means this is breakfast."

"I'm driving."

"And eating? No, thank you. We'll eat, then go."

"Baby due to be born in less than 3 weeks, and we have to get our collective asses to and from Montana between now and then. I'm driving." House snatched the keys and the bag. He'd have driven off without the detective, but Lucas knew where to find David Wilson, and was a cop. Can't steal a cop's car. Looks bad.

"Just obey the speed limit. Or at least pretend to." The car left a cloud of dust as it pulled out of the station and back onto the road. As soon as they were back on the interstate, House floored it. "You know, the speed limit's not a suggestion!"

"Making time-"

"I will arrest you." House weighed his option for a moment. He opted to slow to 70. Satisfied that he was still speeding, but not in danger of hand-cuffs, Lucas calmed down. "Why are you doing this, House?"

"Because; I just so do love seeing you get all jumpy." Lucas glared at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but just as he did, House's hand hit the button to the stereo, and the sounds of 'The Who' blasted through the speakers at levels that Lucas could feel beating into his chest. House sang along as loud as he could, and Lucas stared out the window, mentally reminding himself how incredibly sexy Lisa Cuddy was, making this all worth it.

* * *

'Baba O'Riley' was not Allison's favorite song. She, at one time, could listen to it, and not groan inwardly. However, that was before House bought Rock Band, and loaded it with The Who. All hours of the night, he'd be singing, mostly on key, but the sour note that would find its way into the music was more frequent through the night. She wasn't 'in to' his music. She had her own favorites. So, one can imagine the annoyance she felt when her cell began 'ringing' out Baba O'Riley in the middle of a consult. "Sorry," she said, looking at the text message. Deciding that Greg could wait 10 more minutes, she looked back at the white board. "Its lupus."

Foreman stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. "What? Are you serious?"

"Just run the damn tests."

"Cranky much?" Kutner spouted before he could stop himself. All eyes were on him. He shrugged and sank into his chair.

"You try being more pregnant than you should ever be," she snarled. "Try being married to House, father-to-be, on a personal mission 2 weeks before your due date, in a new house, and your mother flying in, whom you haven't told that you are married and pregnant. THEN you can tell me not to be cranky."

"Holy shit, Cameron!" Cameron tossed Foreman a dirty glare. "You haven't told you own mother? Girl, no wonder you're cranky."

"Can we get back to the patient?"

"You said its lupus."

"Send them to do tests already! You're House v. 2.0 while he's 'away on his damn mission.' They're your minions!"

"We'll...just be...yeah," Taub said as he pointed a thumb toward the door and dragged Kutner out by the coat collar. Thirteen automatically followed and the two were alone.

"You didn't tell your mom."

"Not your business."

Foreman dropped into a chair, propped his feet up, and pulled out his Game boy. "Hmm," he said. "Sweet, Innocent little Cameron hasn't told mommy and daddy she's a married Mrs. who is going to be a mommy in a few weeks. Puzzling."

"Knock it off," she hissed, shoving his feet up, knocking him back onto the floor.

"When is she flying in?" Cameron glanced at the clock and shrugged.

"Few more hours."

Foreman studied her face and wondered about her. He knew her first marriage wasn't celebrated, and that her mother wasn't a part of her life, but to see Cameron in such a bad mood was unsettling. She looked scared of what was to come. He stood and offered her his hand. "Want to get lunch in the meantime?"

"Sure."

* * *

"My wife is still pregnant." House tapped his cane on the shag carpet. It didn't bounce well, and the room smelled terrible. "Why are you here?"

"Why am here? That's an interesting question. Why are you here, Mr. Cane?" House rolled his eyes. "You're looking for me, you say. I say nay, you are looking, but not for me; you are looking for what's inside you see!" The man smiled and touched House's chest.. He was so obviously on something very strong, and would need to detox the hard way. House brought medicines for that, but he had to know what David took, first. "I need to write that down! Its a song with no tune! No TUNE!" He laid back on the ground and stared up at the ceiling.and laughed. The next move was not as amusing. He turned, vomited and passed out into it.

"Drug addicts like this make drug addicts like me look bad. Look for needles, pill bottles, anything."

"Like this?" Lucas said, holding up a few bottles. House looked at them.

"When he's done puking, I'll put him through rapid detox. Get ready for a reaslly bad night."

"As opposed to the last few ones?"

"This is going to suck much worse."

* * *

"Hi, Mom," Allison said, attempting a smile. Her mother's jaw fell. "How was your flight?"

"You're pregnant."

"Nah, I'm just smuggling a basketball under my lab coat." Cameron offered to take her mother's bag, but she was refused. "He's due in 2 and a half weeks. Samuel Patrick. My husband's name-"

"HUSBAND!?"

"-is Gregory House. He's a doctor that I used to work for. We've been married for almost 4 months, and yes, we know that 4 months marriage and 8 months pregnant doesn't add up to you. It doesn't have to." Her mother looked at her with a disapproving frown. "You won't meet him; he's on a trip out of town. Are we going?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't too happy before."

"That's not fair-"

"What wasn't fair was Brian's death. What wasn't fair was sitting at his funeral, with no one to support me, except one or two other people. What wasn't fair was my own mother didn't come to my wedding, or his funeral. Then there's suddenly you stopped paying for my college, wouldn't help me live after my husband died while I was trying to get into and through medical school, and we can stop with not coming to my graduation. So, next time you want to talk about fair, we can start with that and continue."

"Allison, I can't believe you carried a grudge for all these years-"

"Its been less than 10, and this is your first effort to contact me. Why would I put my son through that?"

"Because you can forgive me. You always were my forgiving child."

"Not this time."

"Alli-"

"There's your bag," she said, pointing to a suitcase. Her mother grabbed it and followed Allison silently to the car. "Here."

"You drive that?"

"My car is having the oil changed. This is Greg's car. Take it or leave it. Oh, I should mention; Greg is a world-famous diagnostician, best in his field, and he's a Vicodin addict with a cane. If you do piss him off, he may actually smack you with it."

"Has he ever hit you with it?"

"No, but he likes me. I don't think he's going to like you all that much, Mom." Allison grinned and opened the door to Greg's car and squeezed in.

"Why must you make things so hard on yourself, Allison?"

"I don't. I'm happier now than I've ever been. Greg is the love of my life, we're excited about Sammy, we just bought a house, and after my maternity leave, I'm leaving E.R. to be head of Immunology, with the better pay, big office, and a team of minions to run tests for me. Lifs is nearly perfect."

"Nearly?"

"Greg's out of town."

"Are you convinving me, or convincing yourself?"

"Don't need to do either. Get in." This was going to be an interesting week, to say the least.

The very least.

* * *

Sorry its short; bad night; care broken into, iPod stollen, spilled soda all over hubbie's NICE computer chair, and I can't sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry its taken so long to get up. I've hit a block, so its been late nights of staring at a blank screen. Enjoy what I was finally able to come up with. I don't know Cameron's mother's name, and I can't think of a good one for her, so she's just Allison's mother. Also, she's all distant, so it fits. But Taub's wife! We need a name! I dub her Jen! (as the actress who plays her is Jennifer Crystal Foley, daughter of Billy Crystal!! Cool huh!)

* * *

Chapter 5

The last thing Allison wanted to do was show her mother the new house. It was her home, where she and Greg would live and raise their child. Without her mother. Without her disapproval, frown, and severe judgment of all things related to Allison.

And now her mother was standing in the dining room after seeing the whole house. She hand't even smiled at the nursery. "Your house is...charming."

"We like it."

"Did you decorate it yourself?"

"Greg's things, my things...sort of mesh well together. We like how it works." Allison's mother sighed as she opened the lid to her bottled water. "What?"

"I wish you'd have told me, honey." She sat down at the table and looked around. There were pictures of Greg and Allison's wedding hanging in the dining room; Taub's wife and Thirteen had them framed. She studied them. "He looks older than you-"

"He'll be 50 in June." Allison's mother frowned. "And he's a drug addict, with a cane, who got drunk with me one night, knocked me up, and married me."

"Oh, honey-"

"Don't 'oh, honey' me! I don't have to defend my marriage to you."

"Does he have any other children?"

"He might. I'm not sure. There was this hooker in college-" Allison's mother choked on her water. "Its a joke, Mom. He doesn't have any kids. Sam here will be his first."

"That you know of. He is old enough to be your father."

"Yeah, if he had me at 18."

"HE COULD BE A GRANDFATHER!"

"So...?" Allison's mother sighed and continued walking through the house. She stopped at the piano and smiled.

"You started playing again?" Allison nodded slowly. Her mother knew she'd quit after her first husband died. "I'm happy for you, Allison."

"You are?"

"I only wanted you to be happy, sweetie, and pregnant, married, playing again...Look at those pictures; you look so happy. All I wanted was for you to be happy."

"I am mom."

"So, when do I get to meet Greg?"

"Well, he's on a mission of sorts."

"Like a Mormon thing?"

"Oh, God no." Allison sighed and explained the story of Amber, James, Lucas and David very quickly while her mother listened quietly, nodding every few minutes. "So, he'll be back in 3 or 4 days."

"When are you due, sweetie?"

"Two more weeks."

"Allie?"

"What?"

"Can I stay...for the birth?"

"Mom-"

"Please." Allison sighed.

"Greg is harsh, rude, and really pissy toward all but me. You two are probably going to hate each other, and when his mom and dad drive up after Sam's born, you'll really hate his father. But you are welcomed to stay if that's really what you want."

"It is, sweetie."

* * *

Light had hit the hotel room late in the day; it was on the opposite side of the building most of the day, and had, thankfully, taken its time to hit the hotel room where two men took turns watching over a sleeping man. House, being the medical professional he was, had brought what was needed for ultra rapid detox. He was right; David was on pain killers. House was tired. More tired than he'd been in a long time. Lucas had driven the last 15 hours it had taken to get as far as they did before they all needed a break.

"What th-" came a soft, confused voice.

"I wouldn't sit up too quickly," House said softly. "How the holy hell'd you get that much Darvocet?"

"Where am I, who are you, and how much do I owe you for what-ever-the-fuck of yours I took?" His questions were well rehearsed, and he breathed slowly through his nose. "Somethings not right..."

"Yeah, you moron! You almost killed yourself last night! I'm Dr. House. I put you on a drug, oddly enough, that detoxes you."

"Detox? Ha. Only for as long as it takes to get my Darvies back," he said, grinning.

"Your drugs were flushed, and we are no where near the farm we found you at. We're in South Dakota, about 7 hours from where we scraped you off of the floor."

"Why?"

"Taking your ass back to Jersey so Wil-er-Jimmy won't give up on his bald little patients," House tapped his cane and stared at David. "He doesn't know I'm here."

"James is quiting Oncology? Seems hard to believe."

"Well, its more my fault..." House dug in a cooler and pulled out a bottled water. He offered it to David, who took it before House could change his mind.

"Jesus, what'd you do?" House could have sworn it was James Wilson who'd just spoken. David gulped at his water.

"I sort of killed his girl friend." House was sprayed with water and David started gagging. "It was an accident. Relax."

"How-"

"Its...involved. Look, I didn't do it on purpose, but his girl friend died, and its sort of my fault, and you, little Wilson, are going to help him through this." David snorted a laugh.

"Why should I help him? He never cared a damn bit about me. I was homeless and he didn't help me-"

"He does care. All he does is care. He goes to that damn corner three or four times a week, hoping you'll magically be there. He cares, and just knowing that you're alive, and he can help you will help him. Go shower. We can eat in the car." David, very slowly rolled from the bed, head pounding. He was used to this feeling, so he slowly made his way to the bathroom. "Windows are locked, razors are put away, so shower's your only option. Lucas put clean, non-dead-cat smelling clothes in there for you."

"Got it."

"We leave in 1 hour."

* * *

James waited patiently at the table, while Allison's mother stared at him. There was no doubt in his mind that Allison had filled her in on his horrible year. And now that Allison was almost due to have the baby, the one year anniversary of Amber's death would be soon after; a little over a month after the baby's due date. "Grilled chicken salad, and Taub's wife, Jen, made me enough casserole to last a month. Tonight; chicken and dumplings."

"I love her casserole."

"Apparently Taub told her that I needed to be off my feet, and she stops by every three days with enough food to last an army for six days."

"Taub?

"He is on House's current team. Nice guy," Wilson filled in.

Allison's mom filled her plate and listened as James and her daughter chatted aimlessly about the baby, moving into the house, her time off from E. R. and transferring to Immunology as soon as Sam is old enough for the hospital child-care.

"So, James," Allison's mother started as soon as Allison left for another bathroom break. "Is he good to her?"

"He's an ass, and he's said a few horrible things. But she's said her share of unforgivables."

"Sounds romantic."

"They always make up. He just wants to be loved. He was with a woman for 5 years, with whom is was very much in-love. She, uh, made a bad judgement call that took part of his leg; a good chunk of his thigh muscle. He was so angry with her, but he was trying to forgive her. He was trying not to push her away, but he was left with constant pain, will never walk properly, and will be on Vicodin for most of his life. But he wasn't the one who left. She disfigured him, and then left him. It was really hard for him, and it took him years to even consider dating.

"Cameron fell in-love with him about 5 or so years ago. She'd worked with him a year before they actually went on A DATE...and he trashed it. On purpose. She doesn't know how much she meant to him then, but he just wasn't ready to date, not seriously. She would never have been a one-nighter to House. Stacey came back, and Cameron backed off. Started dating someone else 2 years ago. They were on and off, and terrible together. He was too high maintenance for her. Spent more time on his hair than even me."

"What happened? Is he gay?"

"Not sure about that, but I know why they broke up for good; Sam. They got drunk, and knowing Cameron, probably not too drunk, and knowing House, Way too drunk. 2 months later, she peed on a stick and they were engaged."

"It was actually a drunken night?"

"They are completely in-love. Its actually good for both of them. Allison has become much more confident, and a lot more mellow at the same time. House has been taking less Vicodin, drinks less, and works less." Allison's mother nodded. "She developed a sense of humor that I didn't expect. She's sarcastic and funny now. Total 180 from the...how'd House put it...? Oh, overzealous, eager-to-please little girl with a chip on her shoulder the size of New Jersey. That was 3 years ago."

"He said that about me?" Allison asked from the doorway. "Glad to know he thinks better of me now."

"He sounds like an ass."

"He is," Allison and James said in unison.

"But I love him."

"To each her own, I suppose."

* * *

There were always papers being thrust at her to sign. Dr. Cuddy was amazed by the sheer number of times she's scribbled her name down on any given day. She tried to read every single letter on every sheet of paper, but later hours had them all blurring together. She needed sleep, or coffee. Either would make the night a little easier. At LEAST House had been gone for the last 9 days. Oh, how it helped to have a nervous father-to-be, who constantly found new ways to torment her, far, far away. He was out of her hospital, and out of her hair.

Perhaps she could give him paternity leave. Keep him out for 6 glorious weeks while she ran her hospital with the greatest of care. (If he returned from his road trip, that is.) He'd more than likely take the leave, if it was paid. But she didn't know if she could do that to Allison.

Cuddy yawned and scrubbed at her eyes. It was nearly midnight, and she needed sleep badly. As she stood to leave, her phone rang. "Dr. Cuddy," she said, pulling her coat on.

"_Lisa, its James. Cameron's in labor, her mother is driving her insane, and House is still gone. I'm bringing her in now_," Dr. Wilson said loudly over Allison yelling in the back-ground with a contraction.

"I'll call him." Cuddy snapped her phone closed and reopened it. She hit speed dial 3 and waited. No answer. Well, these were the times she was happy to have his e mail tampered with on a regular basis.

She sat at her computer, opened the hospital server, and logged in to Greg's personal account. After a moment, she found Lucas's cell phone number and called him.

"_Detective Lucas_," came a calm voice.

"This is Dr. Cuddy. I need to get in touch of House."

"_Like to talk, or to wrap your hands around his neck and commit justifiable homicide_?"

"Both."

"_Casa de la Casa_," House said into the phone.

"Where are you?"

"_Oh, here and there_."

"Allison's in labor."

"_FUCK a DUCK_!"

"Yeah, how soon-"

"We're still a few hours out. Lucas! We're going and I'm driving!" Cuddy heard Lucas whimper as the line went dead.

Lisa closed her phone and headed up to the maternity ward, to make sure it was in its most perfect shape, and Allison's doctor was there and ready. It wasn't the first time one of her doctors had given birth in her hospital. This was the first whose husband had the power to make her life an absolutely living hell should anything even think of going wrong.

* * *

"SLOW DOWN!" Lucas squealed. David seemed perfectly content in the back seat, watching the world pass him by at 93 miles per hour. House slowed to 91 miles per hour and and conitued the mad dash across Pennsylvania toward Allison and his soon-to-be born son, Sam. "I swear to GOD House, you are going to get us killed! Pull OVER!"

"But Daaad-" House said, but he stopped when a gun was pulled.

"Pull. Over."

"Pulling over." He slowed and pulled the car over to the side of the road. Lucas snatched the keys from the ignition.

"Move." House and Lucas switched places.

"God damn, Lucas! Chill the fuck out, man! Here, take one of these." David handed Lucas a Vicodin.

"Where'd you get them?"

"Stole 'em from House when he wasn't paying attention."

"Their placebos, you moron." House grinned. "Do you actually think I'd leave Vicodin out around a drug addict?"

"Do you think I don't know what real drugs look like? Check your bottle." House pulled his bottle from his coat pocket.

"Dammit. How'd you get them?" House growled. "My leg's been hurting all fucking night! How?

"I'm not an idiot."

"How high are you?" David shook the nearly empty bottle. "Great. We're going to be in Princeton in an hour and half and you'll be high as a kite. GOD! Now I know How Wilson feels! ARE WE GOING TO FUCKING DRIVE!? Wife having baby...now." Lucas rolled his eyes and started the car up again.

"Jimmy is quitting being a doctor? No wonder, with you two idiots around. You're like the Abbott and Costello of doctors."

"He's not a doctor."

"Oh?"

"I'm a cop."

"What the fuck, man? Look, you aren't going to like...arrest me?"

"No."

"Sweet."

"I might if you don't check into rehab within minutes of getting to his hospital. I'll deliver you personally on my way to psych ward. After 9 straight days with him, and 4 with you, I'm 9 seconds to driving off a fucking bridge. Lisa had better be worth all of this."

"Perfect. They are perfect-"

"Stop focus-sing on her damn boobs for 30 seconds!" House laughed and popped back a real Vicodin. "You said I could date her without you screwing with us if I brought him back. I have your word on that!"

"On my unborn child. Give me your phone."

* * *

James held tight to Allison's hand. Last time they'd heard from House was nearly 2 hours ago, and Allison was doing well. She was moving through labor quickly, and everything looked good.

However, that had been two hours ago.

"Dr. Chang-"

"I want Chase," she gasped as they wheeled the bed in toward the O.R. "Chang's all thumbs!"

"And Chase would be better...?"

"Either Chase, or you, and I'm pretty sure I broke your hand last contraction- AGH!!" She screamed as another contraction started. "Where is he?"

"He's coming, Allison. Please let...let go of my hand." She released him, and he fell to his knees, hand red and sore. "My fingers! Cuddy-"

"Stop whining. Find Chase."

"She broke my hand!"

"Just go!"

"How am I going to dial the pho-"

"GO!"

"Going." Wilson crawled to his feet and headed down the hall to where he knew Chase was- surgeon's Lounge.

"Its going to be okay, Allison. Chase is the best we have, and you're-"

"KNOCK OFF THE PEP TALK AND GET ME THE_ FUCKING_ EPIDURAL!"

"Its on its way, Cameron." Cuddy could hear her voice shaking. Allison rolled her eyes and rested back.

They wheeled her into the room, started prepping her, and she started to go numb. As soon as she went numb, she saw blue eyes, and a lock of blond hair poking out from a surgical mask and cap.

"Oh, thank GOD!"

"Never been called that, but its okay. Can you feel that?" Allison shook her head. "We're going to begin now. I'll have him out in three minutes."

"I cut the chord." Came the voice of Greg House, in surgical gown, mask and gloves. "Honey, I'm home."

"Where the hell have you been!" James yelled.

"Oh, around."

"Your wife is less than three weeks from her due date and you take off for two weeks?" James glared at him angrily. "This is so...beyond irresponsible. She could have gone into early labor, much earlier than 5 days early, and she is having a C-section as it is in the next 5 minutes, and you are no where to be found!"

"Jimmy!"

"What?"

"Shut up. I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Got you a present."

"Are you out of your mind!?"

"Quit whining and look up in the observation room." Wilson glanced up

"At what?"

"Wait for it."

And then two men came into view. Lucas took a step back and James and David locked eyes. James stared, afraid to make any kind of move, as if David would disappear if eye-contact was broken. James wasn't aware that he was crying, or that Sam House was being born. He was only aware that he had a brother that he'd thought dead for years. "House-"

"A little busy here!" House called over the shrill cry of a newborn baby. "If you're interested, its a boy!" Wilson waved him off and dashed up to the room.

"David."

"That was...weird. That whole...birth thing."

"Where were you?" David shrugged, sat and propped his feet up. "David, I have been worried about you for 15 years. I thought you were dead."

"Nah, came close a few times, though." He flashed a grin and held up his hands. "I am the cockroach!"

"You're high." David snorted.

"Only a little. Come on, Jay-Jay. House is making me check into rehab up stairs...or something. Or he'll dump me in jail or take out my liver." James stifled a laugh. "Come check me in?"

"Sure. Should I call anyone?"

"Go ahead. Dad'll shit a brick."

"Quite literally."

* * *

"He's fine." Allison's eyes fluttered open at the sounds of annoying voices.

"He's cold."

"He's fine, woman!"

"Its too cold in here for a baby."

"My kid is perfectly warm. See? Blanket and everything. Go hover elsewhere!"

"He's my only grandchild, let me hover."

"Hey," Allison said, calling her mother and House's attention. "You made it, Greg!" House hoisted himself out of the chair and kissed his wife gently.

"He's got a big head, apparently."

"And is as impatient as you are."

"Pat test came back 20 minutes ago. His birth certificate has my name on it. Samual Amadeus House."

"We are not doing that to him, Gregory!" House pouted. "How about Samual James?"

"I don't think-"

"I like it." House looked up to see his friend leaned against the door. "Nice looking kid, House."

"Nice? He's perfect, you -

"Moron," James, Allison and House said in unison. House laughed it off.

"Okay, so I'm becoming predictable. But look at him! I mean really look at him! He's just...He's all Allison. Couldn't get any better if they'd cloned her directly!" Allison's mom smiled at her daughter. "So, Uncle Jimmy," House said, handing his child over. "How do you feel about being his favoritest Uncle?"

"We're not okay, yet."

"Yet."

"Thanks for finding my brother, but I still need some time." House nodded and stared at his son's grey-blue eyes. He pushed the blanket away from his face so he could see his little nose and mouth.

"You have all the time you need. I didn't assume that bringing him back would bond us at the hip..."

"But it did put a band-aid over it."

"Will we ever really be friends again?"

"Maybe. As long as you don't kill any more girl friends."

"I make no promises, but I will try."

"Its all I ask, Greg."

* * *

Another Chapter come and gone. Thanks for reading! I think I have more left in me, but not a whole lot!!


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry about the long wait; this chapter was hard to write! I had a bad writer's block! So, if it feels forced, so sorry! Thanks for all the kind reviews! They helped SO MUCH!

I hope you enjoy this final chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

Some babies were happy all the time; wake up with a little giggle, coo and smile from day one. Some babies. Other babies had a strange thing called Colic. They would cry, hours on end, for no reason. And then there were the rare babies, who could scream, while projectile vomitting, and protesting all food that came from any place other than his mother's sore breasts, even though there was no milk there. Sam House was one of _those _babies.

Three weeks on very little sleep, and a decent amount of Advil, and Allison wanted to be back at work. The ER looked so peaceful. She was completely exhausted. Greg did everything he knew to do to 'fix it.' Her mother left after three days because she couldn't take the noise. Allison begged her to help, but Mrs. Cameron had hired a nanny for her own children; she didn't have any idea of what worked and what did not.

And then God Himself sent in angels of mercy. Chris and Jen Taub stopped by, with more food, and answers to all questions related to baby.

"First off, he's hotter than hell." Taub stripped the baby down to his diaper, turned on the dryer and hopped up. Sam, for the first time in 3 weeks, stopped crying, in Taub's arms on the dryer. House thrust a bottle at his savior, and Sam actually ate. "Second, babies like motion."

"You're moving in."

"Third," Taub said, putting Sam up on his shoulder. He pat his back, not too gently. "Burp him after every freaking ounce, or -" Sam burped. "You get spit up. Repeat the rules."

"Keep him cool, move around, and burp."

"Use the over-priced baby swing my wife picked out, and turn on the air conditioner." Taub handed House his son and dropped off the dryer. Sam promtply spit up. "What can I say? You bring out the best in people." Taub grinned and headed into the living room.

"So," House said to his son, who fussed in his arms as he followed Taub. "You like Taub. Is it the baldness? I'll be there soon enough."

"Oh my God, that's the quietest its been since he was born," Allison said, closing her eyes where she sat on the couch. "Where are his clothes?"

"He decided to become a nudest."

"House-"

"He ate and he's not screaming. Don't pick a fight with him." House gently bounced his son who started to calm down. "See? We have a post-card baby. Smiling, happy -" Sam spit up heavily on Greg. "Spew."

"I thought this was supposed to be different!"

"Can you just take him so I can clean up?" Allison took her fussing son into the nursery to clean him up, while Greg limped into the bedroom.

"They need a break," Taub said softly.

"Maybe we could take Sam tonight...let them sleep?" his wife suggested. Taub considered it a moment. On one hand, House would be in a better mood when they brought the baby home, as would Allison, making his life at work better the next day. On the other hand, it would also mean opening himself to the possibility of being called to babysit at all hours of the night. "Remember when Joshua was that little? Just a nap would have been magic."

"You're right. I'll talk to Cameron."

Taub listened at the nursery door to Sam cry, and Allison attempt to soothe him. She was stressed beyond the limit; at least to what Taub had seen. He knocked softly. "Come in," came the soft reply.

"Jen wanted to know if you wanted us to take him for the night...so you could get a night's sleep?" Allison's eyes glazed over. "You need it, House needs it, Sam needs it. The best thing Jen and I did for our children was to give them a night away from us occasionally."

"Where would he sleep?"

"We'll take care of it; you need sleep. So does House." Taub glanced through the door, and saw House asleep on his bed, still covered in spit up. "And a shower would be nice, I'm sure."

"Are you sure?" Taub reached for the baby, and nodded. Allison handed him over and gathered clothes and diapers. "His formula is in the kitchen-"

"Formula?"

"I am, sadly, unable to nurse him." Taub followed her into the kitchen and looked at the formula.

"Here's the problem!" Jen exclaimed. "This formula is for babies 9 the 24 months! No wonder he's not doing well!"

"I got the wrong food!?"

"We did the same thing with our first kid, and our second. Don't worry about it; we'll take him tonight, pick up the right formula, and have him back to you tomorrow after you've slept." Allison's eyes teared over. "I'll go move his car seat," Jen said, excusing herself.

"Cameron, its okay." She shook her head. "We have four children, and each one had their own trials and errors that were much worse than formula mix ups. I brought home the wrong sized diapers, and ended up with a 2 month old, in a dish towel, going to the store with me, because Jen was too tired to even feed him. We got the wrong formula with Katie, and she ended up in the hospital; we were adding water, and it wasn't supposed to have water added." Allison sniffled. "With Kyle," Taub laughed a little. "Kyle, the poor kid, Katie was almost 3, but too little for a big girl bed; she was our hyper one. Ryan was 18-months old, and still in his portable crib until Katie got a toddler bed, and Kyle came early. 5 weeks early. He was fine, and we were able to bring him home after a week, but we had no where to put him. Slept on a blanket on the floor in our room for the first 4 weeks of life."

"Why ddin't you just buy another crib?"

"I'm 45. Our children are 23, 21, 19, and 16. I wasn't a surgeon 20 years ago, I was an intern. We lived in a two-bedroom cottage that we were renting. Jen was in school, and we already had two children when, surprise, pregnant. We didn't have money or space for a third crib. We ended up getting a mattress and Katie slept there, on the floor in the living room. The minute I was hired, we moved into a four-bedroom."

"He likes you," Allison said, gesturing at ther now-sleeping son. "He's got a few out-fits, and diapers-"

"Don't worry about him. We'll see you in the morning."

* * *

The house was quite as the sun made its daily appearance. House stretched, yawned, and looked around his bedroom. Allison was curled up next to him, snoring. He decided to give her some extra sleep, and limped over to Sam's bassinet. It was empty. 'Must have put him in the crib again.' When he saw from the door that it, too, was empty, he checked the play yard in the living room. No Sam.

Sam was gone.

"ALLISON!" House yelled, checking every room in the house. "Allison, he's gone!" He yelled, shaking her.

"What?"

"Where did you put Sam down last night?"

"Greg-"

"WHERE!?"

"I...what's going on?"

"Sammy isn't in the house and the door is unlocked! I'm calling the police." Allison sat up, and checked the bassinet. She went into the nursery. "My son is missing, he's 3 weeks old-"

"His diaper bag-" And then she remembered. "Its okay, Taub has him."

"WHAT!?"

"Jen and Taub took him for the night, hang up the phone."

"His babysitter - slash - male-wet-nurse took him overnight. Sorry." House closed the cell phone and stared at his wife. "The next time...you send _**our son **_away... LEAVE A FUCKING NOTE!" Allison froze. She'd seen Greg angry, worried, and nervous. She'd never seen him scared. He was white, shaking, and tearing up. "Don't...don't you _ever_ take him away from me like that again!"

"I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"Do you have any idea what its like to get up, and find out your baby is gone? Do you?"

"Greg-"

"When is Taub bringing him back?"

"Around 11."

"I'm going to shower."

"Okay."

Greg started to walk away from his wife, when he heard her sniffle. He knew that, again, he'd gone too far. She hadn't done anything wrong, and he'd lost it again. She sniffled a second time. "Allison," he said, so softly she wasn't sure he'd said anything at all. He half turned toward her. "You didn't screw up. You were just tired. I'm..sorry."

"Its okay...really."

"I'm going to pick him up after I scrub the puke off of me. Why don't you get a little more sleep, okay?" Allison nodded and laid back on their bed.

* * *

Taub smiled down at the baby, sleeping in the mesh crib. His son, Kyle, stepped right in with getting up with the baby the night before. Kyle had taken the midnight bottle, burp and diaper like an old pro. Chris was proud of his son. A little worried, but proud. "Hey buddy," he said, as soon as the baby's eyes opened. "Your parents probably miss you. I have a bottle, clean diaper, and a car seat with your name on them." He lifted Sam up, and moved to the over-stuffed chair.

"TAUB!" came a holler from the front door, followed by banging.

"Its not locked," Kyle said, opening the door. "Dad, its House."

"Wild Dingo, give me back my baby." House said, looking around. "Nice place."

"Thanks."

"How is he?" House asked, taking him from his fellow.

"Slept 5 hours, ate 6 ounces, not all at once, and didn't puke. Next time, don't buy the wrong formula." Taub handed House a bottle. "Read labels more and price tags less." House smelled the formula.

"Putrid."

"Its supposed to smell like that. He'll poop more now, too."

"Good...I think."

"Where's your wife?" House swallowed hard. "What did you do?"

"None of your damn business. She's at home, deciding if she wants to continue to be Mrs. House." Taub groaned. "To start with me; my parents will be here in two hours, my wife is pissed off at me for yelling at her again, which I only did because I woke up thinking my kid was snatched for black-market purposes."

"She didn't tell-"

"Fell asleep before she had the chance, no note." House, to the surprise of Taub, was cuddling with the baby. "Sam, I was worried. No more sneaking out. You are so grounded." Sam yawned and gazed at his dad. "Where's the base to his car seat?"

"I didn't move it, just buckled the whole thing in." House nodded and started to buckle the baby into his seat.

"You have quite the set-up here."

"I figured once you knew you could send him over for the night that you probably would. So I got a few things last night."

"Good. See you next weekend then." House grinned and left.

As soon as he was around the corner, far from Taub's eye and ear-shot, House pulled into a parking lot and climbed into the back seat with his son. It was the first time House really looked at the baby; his little eye-lids fluttered in his sleep, and his mouth moved. House sighed and touched the small tuft of hair on the baby's head; it looked like a Mohawk. He felt a lump forming in his throat. "I thought I'd lost you, too. Don't scare me again, Runt. I don't think I can handle losing you. Your mother would have me seriously injured if I did."

House took a deep, shuddering breath and moved back to the front seat and drove home in silence. Taub was right; babies like motion. When he stepped into his home, there was no sound. Allison was either gone, or asleep. Greg wasn't sure which, as the garage was closed. He put Sam's car seat onto the floor in the nursery and stepped into his bedroom. Allison was sitting quietly on the bed,waiting. "Cameron?"

"Why did you freak out like that?"

"I thought I'd lost my kid."

"You've only yelled at me like that once, and it was-"

"I know why I yelled at you then."

"Why now?"

"I woke up, and thought he'd been kidnapped. The door was unlocked, the parasite was gone. It scared me." His voice was harsh, and accusing. "I do have a heart, and I do feel, Allison. I tell you that I love you. I show you, and I do everything I can to help with him. I'm not an emotionless bastard that everyone hasmade me out to be." Allison shot him a look. "Okay, that I've made me out to be." Greg sat down on the bed. "My life has been one major fuck-up after another. I woke up, and thought it wasn't real for a second. And then when it was real; I'm married, and had a baby, and the baby was gone...I-" House swallowed. "I thought I had screwed up again."

"We're not going to lose him, Greg."

"Taub's not taking him again unless I know about it, and you know about it. Okay?"

"Deal."

* * *

"I hate you," David said to whomever was standing in his door-way. "I've been here for 24-fucking-days and I still feel like shit. Just because I'm through the hard part doesn't mean I feel better about myself."

"Why are you here?"

"It was here, jail, or Dr. House." The man leading the group grinned.

"I take it this seemed like the least painful." David shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "You still have to talk before we can let you out in a few days...if you are ready."

"My name is David, and I'm a drug addict, alcoholic, and general scum-bag. I've been in and out of rehab, homeless, and lost my family. About a month ago, this drug-addict doctor showed up, dragged me from Montana to Princeton, to this hospital, and I watched his wife have a kid. My brother, Jimbo," he said, arching a hand to James. "Is that bastard's only friend."

"I'm not House's friend."

"Oh, right, he murdered your little woman." James rolled his eyes. "I'm here because in 4 days, I can go back to Montana and go back to my life there."

"What life?"

"I have friends, man."

"How many of them are looking for you?" David glared at him. "How many of them would take you to the hospital when your get sick...which you will. You're lucky you don't have Aids by now-"

"Not lucky; smart. I never share needles, never screw someone without a rain coat, and never have anyone in my hotel when I'm getting high."

"So you can O.D. in peace?"

"Look, man, why are you here?"

"Because," James said meeting David's eyes. "You are my brother, I love you, and I will not leave you alone in rehab where you have no reason to clean up. I'm here, I need you to clean up." David scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I have no one, David! NO ONE! Mom and Dad don't speak to me, they won't visit you; we're dead to them! Amber is dead! House took everything away from me that I care about. All I have is you!"

"Wow. Your life...pretty much sucks."

"Can you stop being a selfish ass hole?"

"Look; you didn't care one way or the other about me. Not as kids, not as adults, not while I was homeless. You only care now because you have nothing. You think I'm some little gem to pull you out of a rut? You only lost House because you pushed him away. He told me the whole story; getting drunk, calling for a ride instead of driving, taking the bus because your girl friend took a drink before they left, and she followed him onto the bus. He almost got himself killed trying to remember what happened. He almost died to save her, and almost missed the birth of his kid to bring me back for you. And you call me selfish. You are the most selfish man I know. You asked him to put his life on the line for a woman, who was going to die anyway."

"He told you all of that?"

"Not just him; Dr. Chase has been down here, checking on a few people he's stitched up and..we talked. Cuddy talks to me. You should be in here every single day helping me through this. I've been here for 3 weeks, and this is the first time I've seen you since you checked me in."

"I had patients to sign over to new doctors."

"So you can quit?"

"No, so I can be here with you, because I can't be alone anymore."

"Get a dog."

"I had a dog; she ran away."

"Go make peace with House. Then I'll consider giving you the time of day."

* * *

Lisa laughed. She felt more relaxed than she had in quite some time, and she was enjoying herself with Detective Lucas. He was funny, and very kind to her. House wasn't trying to break them up like a child who's parents were divorced and Mommy has started dating again. He, strange enough to Lisa, had encouraged them. Even 3 months of being a father had changed him. He had said once that the men she'd dated were all wrong for her, and Lucas wasn't. So Lisa went with it. Lucas nudged her foot under the table. They'd been together for almost 4 months, and were happy.

"You look fantastic," Lisa said to Cameron, who smiled and rubbed Sam's back. "Has he mellowed out more?"

"Yeah. Once we stopped feeding him the wrong formula, life got a lot easier."

"Are you ready to start up at Immunology? We'll have an office cleared out by Monday-"

"Actually, I think I'd like to stay in the ER. I'm happy there, the staff is comfortable with me, and I have friends there. I know its not 9-5, but Greg has that, and I love the ER." Lisa shrugged.

"If that's what you want, then you're more than welcomed to stay there. Its harder to place someone in the ER than Immunology anyway." James and David stepped onto the back deck from the sliding glass door, with James's new dog, Dax, a 2-year-old Golden Retriever mix that he and David adopted from a shelter. "Wilsons..."

"Sorry we're late. Dax had a vet appointment today. Dax, sit." The dog dropped his back end. James scratched his head. "Good boy. Go play." The dog wandered into the yard, smelling and sniffing at everything.

"If he squats, you're picking it up." House set a playe of burgers on the table. "Thank Taub. He's the master chef."

"I assumed so, its his house."

"So," Lucas said. "Lisa and I are going away for the weekend. Anyone want to feed her cat?"

"Allergic," Allison said, apologetically. "So is Sam. So House can't either. Sorry."

"I have Sam on Friday night, so I can't. I will on Saturday afternoon and Sunday."

"Foreman," House yelled. Foreman looked up from his spot near Thirteen and Kutner at the pool. "You're feeding Cuddy's evil cat this weekend." Foreman looked slightly annoyed but nodded. "So, you two are going to get busy this weekend? Beware, Lucas, once you see the Promised Land, you may never see breasts the same way again."

"HOUSE!"

"The only one in the world with a better rack is my wife, and you May Not." Allison rubbed her forehead. Greg was looking at her lovingly, so she let this one go. "Wife?"

"What?"

"You're hot."

"Love you, too."

"Is Chase coming?"

"No," Jen said. "He doesn't feel like he should, seeing as he thinks House is a girlfriend-stealing bastard, and that Cameron is Mother of his Spawn. He also has a date."

"Its about time."

"That's what I said when you two got married," Foreman said over his shoulder. House rolled his eyes.

"Are we going to get this damn party over with?" Greg asked.

"Its your birthday, Man. We're just here for the food and cake." There was a loud groan from the birthday-boy.

"Relax, House, its just 50."

"There had better not be any more than 20 candles on the cake."

"There's only one," Taub said. "I wasn't going to burn down the house for you. Although, a bon fire that size would make for good s'mores. I have marshmallow's..." Jen slapped his shoulder. "Anyway, happy birthday, House." Taub slipped a birthday hat onto his boss, who was sitting next to his wife.

"I'll never forgive you for this."

"Oh, come on. Its more for Sam-"

"He's going to be asleep in 20 minutes. This is because you wanted everyone together before you go back to work. One last relaxing weekend."

"Fine. I owe you. Happy Birthday, Greg."

Allison leaned over with Sam resting on her shoulder and kissed her husband. House had to admit that it wasn't half bad to have people around him who didn't hate him. Monday, he'd go back to work, yell at and berate four of his guests, annoy and belittle two of them, and go home to his home, where he and his wife would play the piano together before putting their son to bed together. He rested his arm around Allison's shoulder and looked at his little boy, eyes closed, head resting on his mother's shoulder. A year ago, Greg had been drunk, trying to forget how bad life was because of his screw ups. A year ago, life had been one mess after another. A year ago, Wilson hated him. He hated the sight of his one-time best friend. Now he was at the party, able to smile and laugh again, with his brother, and with his friends. A year ago, Lisa had given up on love. She and Lucas found something special between them. Kutner and Thirteen, while they weren't dating, they were happily spending time together outside of work as friends. Kutner helped her deal with her test results and continue living her life. Taub and Jen were no longer such a mystery to House; they took Sam for them at least once a week, without House asking. They weren't like a big family, but they were friends. They had found themselves again through each other.

And somehow, they were happy.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story! It was fun to write, and has been a long time in production. I started this back in January, e-mailing it to my mom, who encouraged me to continue, and will be so excited to read the whole thing! Thanks, Mom, for the kind words that you have always had, even when I'm annoying you with my constant need for your undivided attention, even more now that I'm so far away. I love you, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Now while this is the end of the story, I have one chapter left to post; Valley girl versions!! There were NONE in Season four's DVD (because there were zero Cameron/Cuddy scenes.!) So I, duing writer's block, toock the Cam/Cud scenes from this fanfic, and Valley Girled them!! For YOU!!


	8. Valley Girl Version!

I have taken scenes from this fanfic, and redone them in the classic Cameron/Cuddy Valley Girl fashion. ENJOY!!

* * *

from Chapter 1: Cuddy finds out about House and Cameron being enGAGed.

"Hey Cameron," Cuddy's voice called from the hall. There was a quick clicking to her heels. A woman on a mission. "Can I, like, talk to you in the office, or something?" Cameron nodded and followed the other woman into her small office.

"So, like, what did you want to talk about?"

"Chase is totally not coming to work! What did you do to him?"

"We, like, totally broke up. He, like, found out about me and House that one time, and totally freaked."

"Did you, like, _just_ tell him? That was, like, months ago!" she hissed. "I can not, like, run a freaking hospital with you and House at it like bunnies all the time! Chase is totally ditching work, and you and House are like, not. Are you, like, trying to make me feel better about Chase flaking out?"

"I'm, like, totally pregnant! Okay?"

"No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way. And, like, now House wants to get married!"

"I totally don't believe you!" Cuddy's face was white, and slowly turning red as the reality of the situation sank in. "He's totally, like, fucking evil!"

"He's Not fucking evil!" she hissed at her boss. Her eyes narrowed. "I'm like, totally freaking out over here! I, like could totally use a friend, not a bitch!"

"You are freaking out? I'm freaking out!" Cuddy threw her arms up in defeat.

"Like, what do you want from me? Do you, like, want me to, like, quit or whatever? Do you want me to tell Chase I'm, like, Sorry or something? Or, like, the clinic?

Cuddy glared at her, thinking of the added complication. "You're freaking pregnant! You can't, like, DO clinic hours!" Cuddy sighed. "House? Seriously?"

"He's hot, so you can back the fuck off, bitch. I will totally take you down."

"Oh my God, you're already fucking pregnant-psycho woman. I'll, like, see you later...or whatever." Knowing she gave too much away, Cuddy turned on a heal and left.

* * *

from Chapter 2: Cameron's pre-wedding jitters.

"I lam so freaking fat!" Allison yelled from the bedroom. Thirteen and Cuddy looked to each other and the back at the door. "What if he, like, totally changed his mind?" Allison paced into the living room, dressed, with perfect hair and make-up. "What...what if he, like, flakes out?"

Thirteen looked at Cuddy, who knew now was her time to shine. "We already, like, totally made sure he was there. He, like, even shaved." Cameron stared for a second. "He' is SO there!"

"I, like, don't think I can do this."

"Like, why not?" Thirteen whined

"I'm like Fatty McFatster, and his dad is, like, RIGHT here, and he totally hates his dad, and I, like, totally found out about his bachelor party last night! He's, like, probably still drunk!" The knocking on her door made her jump.

"Hey Cammie, did you, like want me to, like, drive you there?" Kutner's voice floated in. "I totally have a sweet car, if you want a ride or whatever." Cuddy opened the door and Kutner entered. For the first time since meeting him, Cameron saw him dressed nicely. "House, like asked me to pick you girls up, so I like rented a kick-ass car, and like, here I am."

"We totally could have driven her," Cuddy said. Kutner shrugged.

"Dude, its House! I, like, can't say no to House! He'll like, beat me." Cameron closed her bedroom door and slipped on her shoes. "OMG, Cammie!"

"What?"

"You look totally hot, Cameron. He'd, like, have to be a total idiot not to marry you. And you, like, look so thin!" Kutner said, looking at her in the dress. He'd memorized the lines House told him to say. _'Told her she looks perfect, told her she looks thin, told her House would be an idiot. What am I forgetting?'_ the thought.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!" he said, smiling. _'Foreman!_' He reached an arm out. "Foreman is, like, totally keeping House from, like, bouncing off the fucking walls!."

"OMFG, He doesn't want to, like marry Fatty McFatster!"

"He so totally does!"

"I'm totally not doing this-"

"Like, no way! He is freaking out 'cause he thinks you aren't coming! He, like, sent me, 'cause he, like, totally is scared you won't show up." Kutner took a deep breath.

"Seriously?"

"SERIOUSLY!" Cuddy and Thirteen stared between the two.

"Cammie, you, like, look totally hot."

"My name's, like, NOT Cammie."

"Whatever. You still look fully hot."

* * *

from Chapter 4: Prepping the nursery

She went into the next room where Dr. Cuddy was hanging up baby clothes she'd helped Allison wash earlier. Most were gifts from a baby shower a week ago, but a few were what Allison and Greg picked out, or that Blythe sent. The room looked almost ready for Sam. Cuddy was, to say the last, efficient in nursery planning; crib and changing table were put together in record time, as was the swing and stroller. Taub's wife put the car seat in the car; they had children and were experienced in things of that nature.

Basically, between Cuddy and Mrs. Taub, Allison didn't have much to do; just buy diapers and give birth. Cuddy had more fun putting the nursery together than Allison thought she would. She was smiling at every little outfit she hung.

"You, like, totally love my baby." Allison lowered herself into the rocking chair. It creaked, but it wasn't annoying; it was a comforting creak that reminded her of its age and significance.

"Yeah, I, like, love babies," Cuddy said, looking at a pair of newborn sized pajamas. "I'm so jealous!"

"Jealous? I'm freaking out! Babies are, like hard! If you want to babysit, you can totally babysit! You can't totally be Aunt Lisa!" Cuddy grinned and placed the outfit into the closet.

"You, like, totally don't mean that," Cuddy said softly. "You and House will be, like, great. I mean, like, you don't need me."

"No, stupid, we don't need you. Like, we want you there anyway. House, like, acts cool around you. You, like, aren't totally freaking out! You're, like, a genius or something!"

"Totally not."

"You just, like, put everything together, in like, 5 minutes!"

"I can read, stupid!"

Cuddy wanted to be a friend, no more, and that would be fine for now. Allison knew the moment Sam was born, that Lisa Cuddy would be all over the kid, and would spoil him rotten with kisses, gifts, and as soon as he was old enough, suckers and ice cream. "So,like, Detective Lucas is totally on the phone," Allison said. Cuddy fumbled and dropped the outfit she was trying to put on a hanger. "Smooth."

"What? Its not I like...like him..." Her voice had gone up to nearly a squeak.

"He's, like, this total hottie that I can't even, like, look at!" Allison scoffed with a smile. "House would, like, seriously hurt him." Cuddy looked up and grinned.

"He's TOTALLY hot!"

"You should, like, TOTALLY date him!" Cuddy's face fell.

"He, like, doesn't like me."

"Only because House won't, like, let him look at you. House, like, has him on a mission...or whatever." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"What is he? Like in the CIA again? Hello, House! God, that was, like over a year ago! Get over it already!"

"You totally know about that?"

"Like, Totally!"

* * *

from Chapter 4: Explaining to Cuddy

Cuddy paced in front of the couch, small smile coming across her lips as Cameron spoke. House was doing something so out of the blue, and so spectacular that Wilson would never be able to do for himself. Wilson would never forgive him for Amber, but he'd at least have David now. Cameron had sent everyone else home, thanking them for their help, as soon as dinner was done with.

Now Lisa and Allison were alone, talking about why House had Detective Lucas for the last 2 months, why he'd disappeared randomly for a day or two at a time. Now, he was headed to Montana to bring David back. Hopefully, he'd come willingly, and they'd be gone only a week or so. At least they knew he was alive, and that was better than nothing.

"I can't believe he'd, like, do this for Wilson," Cuddy whispered, half smiling.

"Greg totally is nice." There was a laugh from the far end of the room.

"No Way!"

"Yes way!"

"Only if you like being yelled at!" Cuddy sank into the sofa.

"So, like, how's Chase?"

"He's totally seeing someone."

"OMG! That's so Fab!"

"A shrink!"

"Is he, like, a patient, or like...dating her?"

"Totally a patient!" Cameron closed her eyes and sighed. "He, like, really misses you, and can't, like do his job right.

"We weren't, like, that serious! I like, didn't even like him much!" Lisa sighed and rubbed at her forehead. "Look, I like totally didn't love him, and he totally loved me. I can't, like, help it. He, like, needs to move the fuck on already."

"He, like will!"

"Whatever! He's, like, got to meet someone new already!!" Allison rested her hands over the baby and sighed. "So, like, my mom id flying in."

"Oh my GOD!"

"She, like, has no idea that I am, like, married and pregnant. I just told her my new address, and she, like freaks out, and is all 'I have to come up and, like see you!" and like IS! She's going to, like, kill me!"

"She totally be too happy to be too mad!

"I don't, like, want her here." Cuddy wanted to asked, but Allison didn't give her the chance. "She totally hated my first husband, so like, why would she like Greg?"

"She'll totally love Greg."

"Whatever."

"Don't, like, kick her out. She may, like, totally be cool."

* * *

Heh, I was bored and stuck. I hope ya like them!

Thanks you, once more for reading my work. Its been great! See ya in Part Two; "The Intern."


	9. The Intern: Sequal Preview!

To my beloved readers: Here's a preview of the sequal, and some insight into House's temper!

To my beloved Southern Readers: I hope you all came out of Gustav okay! My family is in Louisiana, too, and my heart, my thoughts, and my prayers are with all of you!

* * *

Title: The Intern

The group of interns gathered for their first day of E. R. rotation; a day Allison Cameron did not look forward to. She absolutely hated Week 1 interns. Half would be gone by the end of the week, and half the remaining by week 2. Cameron reminded herself that in three weeks, she'd be down to 6 or 7 good doctors.

Cameron looked the group over carefully with her two best doctors waiting behind her for their groups. It was a large group of 30 interns this time around. "Welcome to my ER. I'm Dr. Cameron," she said, smiling. "Dr. Cuddy, our hospital administrator, will be down tomorrow to meet you; she's in a conferences all day because of...well...forget who has in in conferences all day; you'll meet him soon enough.

"When I say this is my ER," she continued, leading the group through the large unit. "I mean I'm head of the department, and will be the one who decides who stays or goes."

"Unless we decide ourselves," a young man piped up. He was British. That was all Cameron could tell, as he was close to the back of the group.

"Dr. British-accent, you might want to try for Diagnostics, we have a doctor there who would really appreciate your sense of humor...much more than I do." A near-by nurse chuckled. "Okay, I'm going to split you into three groups. Dr. Henson will take The following interns; K. Anderson, F. Atkinson, C. Banta, R. Caldwell, N. Davenport, R. Dalby, F. Farris, S. Fredricks, Q. Garner, and L. Garver." The ten people followed the tall man away from the the admitting area. "I'll take H. Gillory, G. Hou..." She stopped and looked up from her clip board. "House, get out of my E. R." she groaned.

"What'd I do?" the British man ask. "Was it for that cheap shot earlier? I am terribly sorry. I get it from my father- at least my mother says. I haven't seen him since I was 6." Cameron shifter through the interns toward the voice and met with blue eyes that looked deep in thought. "Or was it seven."

"G. House?"

"Gabriel Patrick House, at your service. Everyone calls me Gabe." All doctors and nurses in the general vicinity stared. "What'd I do?"

"Dr. Pierson, can you take over? Assign my interns to Dr. Guidry." Cameron dragged the young doctor by his arm through the hospital, and tossed him into the elevator. "Whatever he's paying you to spy on me, its not worth it."

"No one's paying me! I just want to be a bloody doctor!"

"What's the joke? Out with it now, and I won't have you arrested."

"Arrested!? For being top in my class? Is it a crime in this country to become a doctor? Or just a non-citizen. I'm a full-blooded American citizen, if that's you problem. Just raised...elsewhere." The elevator stopped and Cameron dragged the man down the hall and stopped at a door. Gabe didn't think to look at the name.

"House, get your stooge out of my ER."

"I don't know-"

"Dad?" Gabe's jaw fell. "What the _bloody _hell are you doing here?"

"Gabriel." House went completely white.

"So this is where you've been the last twenty years. You left me to rot in London after telling me you want me to live with you in the states, and fall off the planet for 19 years? No wonder Mum hated you."

Gabe stormed out of the office and made his way quickly to the lift, followed closely by Cameron. "Dr. Cameron, I'd like to quit, but I've a family to support, and would like to ask for your understanding. I meant nothing of my joke earlier. I'm sorry. I understand why any comment from me would come out sounding a million times worse that it actually is, simply by knowing my father."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'd like to return and complete my rotation in your ER, if you'll allow it."

"Of course." There was a long pause as they stepped into the elevator. As the doors closed, Cameron gazed over at the young man. "Did you say you have a family?"

"I have a 1-year-old son, Garrett." Cameron noticed there was no ring on his finger. She decided not to pry. "Do most people around here hate him, too?"

"Pretty much."

"What about you?

"I don't hate him!"

"How can you not!?"

"He's...sort of...my husband."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!


End file.
